Desesperadamente Buscando a Anohito
by BAyBM Andrew
Summary: Colaboracion de Chiquita Andrew y CandyFann para un reto en pareja en el grupo Candy Brujas Andrew. Albert se marcho sin ninguna explicacion y Candy desesperadamente necesita encontrar a esa persona especial en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Somos el dúo dinámico BA y BM Andrew.

Individualmente somos mejor conocidas como Chiquita Andrew y Candyfan 72 en el mundo de FF.

Nuestra colaboración literaria nació durante un reto en parejas para el grupo Candy Brujas Andrew, en el mes de Agosto 2014.

En el transcurso de completar este reto, nos dimos cuenta de lo bien que trabajamos juntas, brindando lo mejor de nuestros estilos individuales. Trabajando como pareja nuestras flaquezas se transformaron en fortalezas.

El nombre BA & BM Andrew proviene de una broma entre amigas, que con el tiempo se convirtió en la base de una amistad fuerte y sincera a través de un océano y varios países de por medio.

Individualmente somos personas con estilos muy diferentes, pero juntas, como una pareja de escritoras novatas, nuestra creatividad y estilos emergen bien.

Espero que disfruten el producto de nuestra colaboración y amistad por mucho tiempo.

Buscando a Anohito

**By Candy Fann y Chiquita Andrew**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**-Capitulo 1-**

El dragón de madera, vapor y metal serpenteaba por los valles y llanos, su mecánico arrullo suavemente meciendo a una joven rubia descansando agitadamente en su interior de cuero y madera pulida. Bocanadas de humo gris y blanco que emanaban de su ardiente vientre de metal se mezclaron perfectamente con las blancas nubes salpicando el cielo azul cobalto, complementando el paisaje de una perfecta armonía entre el azul, blanco y verde.

Las nubes, al igual que sus propios pensamientos, parecen cambiar de dirección flotando a la deriva, algunas desapareciendo por completo en la distancia, mientras que otras se sumaban a otras nubes más grandes, creando una formidable masa blanca que reclama prioridad en el firmamento.

Tal como las nubes ocupando más y más trozos del cielo azul, los pensamientos de la chica abrumaban su mente con cada silbido humeante de la locomotora en marcha. La pérdida había sido demasiado dolorosa, las razones escritas en aquella nota insuficiente en su brevedad. Su pequeño castillo ahora le parecía tan grande y silencioso como una basílica, el espacio que él ocupaba en su hogar y corazón más obvio con su ausencia.

Desde que recibió un paquete aportando un sello postal de Rockstown, Candy no había dejado de pensar en el significado de la misiva. Nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar antes, y sin duda alguna, al siguiente día a primera hora armada con una maleta y un bosquejo, caminó hacia la estación, comprando un boleto para el primer tren que se dirigía a ese pueblo.

Esta era la segunda vez que había dejado las comodidades de techo y comida para buscar a un hombre que significaba algo en su vida. Débilmente recordó como salió corriendo detrás de un joven inglés, gritando su nombre en el borde de los muelles una fría noche en Londres, su corazón despedazándose cuando el barco desapareció en la neblina del horizonte. En aquel entonces su amor emergente por aquel mocoso inglés la llevo a cruzar el Atlántico en busca de su futuro, con la esperanza de que los lazos invisibles del destino la llevaran a sus brazos cálidos y anhelantes. Mas el tiempo y el destino confabularon para crear una historia diferente, y en vez de un abrazo cariñoso Candy encontró dolor y decepción al lado de ese hombre; su amor muriendo dolorosamente apenas en la infancia.

Esta vez, ella corría tras un hombre diferente y por razones menos evidentes. Candy sabía que estaba buscando la persona con quien compartió su hogar, el hombre que salvo su vida más de una ocasión. Pero también buscaba la persona que enjuagaba sus lágrimas cada vez que su corazón colmado de pena lloraba sin cesar. Buscaba al joven que extinguía los fantasmas de su pasado con un solo beso en su frente. Candy añoraba encontrar al hombre que llenaba su existencia de alegría con una sola deslumbrante sonrisa de su hermosa boca...

"¿Qué?"

"¡Espera un momento, Candy…! ¿Desde cuándo piensas que la boca de Albert es hermosa?" la joven se reprendió a sí misma en silencio, sonrojándose furiosamente bajo su delicado sombrero rosado pálido. Candy sacudió ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza, tratando de ignorar el latido a redoble de su corazón repicando en sus oídos.

"¿Desde cuándo pienso en Albert de esa manera?" se atrevió a contemplar silenciosamente, con el vaivén de la locomotora aun arrullando su cuerpo, "Él siempre ha sido especial para mí, pero ¿Desde cuándo ha sido esencial en mi vida?"

El sonido rítmico de la maquinaria hizo poco para apaciguar el desasosiego creciendo en su mente. Albert… su amigo. Albert… su salvador. Albert… Albert… Albert…

Recordó el terror que el accidente de Albert desato en su corazón, cuando pensó que la muerte lo había arrebatado de su lado. Corrió por las calles de Chicago, rogando a todos los santos de la corte celestial que Albert… su Albert estuviera sano y salvo. Una lágrima resbalo por la tersa mejilla de la joven, al recordar su alivio cuando vio al joven rubio en la Clínica Feliz, herido pero aún con vida. Al clavar su mirada sobre el pálido rostro de Albert, Candy sintió que el aire finalmente llegaba a sus pulmones, su corazón aun latiendo desbocado lentamente retornando a su ritmo usual.

Si… sutilmente, ese evento marco un momento definitivo en su vida. Por primera vez Candy tuvo una visión, aunque solo por unos minutos, de una vida ausente de Albert… y esa imagen, si bien breve y errónea, fue más dolorosa y aterradora que cualquier otro acontecimiento en su corta vida.

Estaba decidida a encontrar a Albert. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tantas preguntas permanecerían sin respuesta si no escuchaba la verdad de sus labios. ¿Que recordaba? ¿Por qué se marchó? Su corazón demandaba esa respuestas más su mente dictaba que debería proceder con cautela. Ella todavía no podía explicar por qué su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando él se acercaba a su lado, o por qué deseaba que sus labios perduraran en su frente. ¿En realidad se trataba nada más de un vínculo fuerte entre ellos? O ¿Existía algo más? ¿Qué más podría ser?

La locomotora finalmente dejo de serpentear en el terreno azul y verde, llegando a su último destino: un diminuto pueblo en medio de la nada llamado Rockstown.

Tomando su pequeña maleta, Candy desbordo el tren vacilante, su valor y porfía sus únicas guías en ese pequeño lugar que la civilización olvidó.

0o0o0o0o

"Rockstown me parece un lugar muy pequeño… Entonces fácilmente podre encontrarlo" musitó Candy con esperanza y más confianza al tomar sus primeros pasos en el pueblo. Armada con el bosquejo de Albert que llevaba en su mano, Candy ansiosamente casi podía creer que en cualquier momento se encontraría frente a la razón de su viaje a unos cuantos metros.

Caminando deliberadamente a través de las pocas calles cortas y estrechas del pueblo, sus piernas la llevaron a encontrase con una pequeña y remendada carpa en el centro de aquel lugar. Perpleja por un hallazgo tan inusual, la joven camino cautelosamente hacia su entrada, en la cual un rotulo enorme pregonaba como actor principal al ex famoso actor... Nada más y nada menos que Terry Grandchester. "Ese nombre…" el rostro de Candy escasamente oculto su sorpresa al saber que _él_ se encontrara en ese pueblo tan insignificante en medio de la nada… y en un 'teatro' deplorable cuyas condiciones precarias no podían ser refutadas aun por el ojo novato de una jovencita.

Entrando al pequeño local, Candy recorrió aquel lugar con la mirada. El suelo estaba inundado de basura y el agrio olor a tabaco y alcohol impregnaba el ambiente con una fétida capa gruesa de hediondez. Todo el lugar le parecía tan repugnante, que la joven podía sentir las náuseas creciendo en su estómago, una inmensa sensación de asco inundando sus sentidos. Había mucha gente bebiendo alcohol y completamente embriagadas abucheando a gritos al actor principal en el escenario. Al escuchar la cacofonía de insultos, la vista de Candy se posó en el escenario, donde para su mayor tristeza vio una aberrante versión del Terry que ella conoció mucho tiempo atrás. El joven ingles se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, había adelgazado considerablemente y estaba tan borracho que apenas podía permanecer en pie: el antes 'gran nuevo talento de Broadway' se encontraba tan ebrio que escasamente podía pronunciar las líneas de la obra con dificultad.

Cuando Terry finalmente se cayó en el escenario, extendido en las tablas sin poderse levantar, Candy tomando su maleta, giro en sus talones buscando apresuradamente la salida del teatro. Cuando estaba prácticamente a la salida, con un gran pesar en su corazón, Candy volvió su cabeza para echar un último vistazo al deplorable hombre aun tumbado en medio del escenario, su discurso abruptamente ahogado por la cacofonía de insultos y risas.

"¿Terry tu caída llego hasta este punto? ¿Acaso este es el amor que me profesas?" susurro decepcionada, "Yo me esforcé por olvidarte, mientras… mientras que tú… Tú no has dejado de 'amarme'. Pero te has equivocado… esto…esto que estás haciendo no es una muestra de tu amor por mí."

"Terry no permanezcas en un lugar así, vuelve a Stratford… vuelve junto a Susana y sobre todo hazla feliz. Cumple la promesa que hicimos en New York, busca tu felicidad porque yo también la buscare" añadió la rubia, sus esmeraldas firmemente clavadas en el dibujo que todavía tenía en su mano. Y sin albergar duda alguna en su corazón, levantando su frente Candy salió del teatro sin mirar atrás.

Al salir al aire fresco de la tarde, la joven dio unos cuantos pasos, y respirando profundamente, volvió a fijar su atención en el retrato de Albert, llevándoselo al pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Necesito encontrarte Albert" declaro con certeza y con su mente despejada de recuerdos dolorosos, "tú eres la única razón de mi viaje a Rockstown". Con paso nuevamente seguro, Candy se proponía reanudar su búsqueda cuando súbitamente escucho una voz melodiosa y femenina llamando su nombre detrás de ella.

"¿Candy? ¿Es usted es la señorita Candy?"

0o0o0o0o0

En la sencilla cafetería del pueblo dos hermosas pero diferentes rubias se encontraban a punto de compartir una humeante taza de té. En la humilde opinión de Eleanor Baker, contra todo pronóstico los santos y arcángeles escucharon su desesperada oración de madre y había encontrado a Candy White justamente a la salida del teatro ambulante. Eleonor había llegado a Rockstown unos cuantos días atrás, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de ayudar a su único hijo. Para su enorme pesar, nada la podría haber preparado para el choque que sintió al ver el talento de su hijo amado completamente desperdiciado en una neblina alcohólica, actuando en lo que ella sólo podía describir como una cloaca fétida.

"Siento haberla abordado tan repentinamente, señorita Candy. Jamás me imagine que realmente la encontraría en un sitio como este…" explicó Eleanor fijando su mirada azul zafiro en el semblante pálido de la joven sentada frente a ella.

Desde su asiento Candy vio como las lágrimas de la señorita Baker rodaban libremente por sus mejillas de alabastro, su corazón compungido al percibir el dolor tangible de esa pobre madre al encontrar a su único hijo sufriendo en esas condiciones.

"Hace cinco días atrás llegue a este pueblo, señorita Candy, pero aún no he tenido el valor de afrontarlo..." declaro con tristezas, enjuagando sus lágrimas con un delicado pañuelo de seda en su mano, "he asistido cada día a sus representaciones y eso…eso verdaderamente me parte el alma…verlo mascullando incoherencias y tropezándose en todo el escenario. Pero hoy… hoy fue diferente y se debe a su presencia. ¡Él ha vuelto a resurgir! Yo fui testigo de ese renacimiento en el escenario, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Por primera vez desde que comencé a ver cada función, Terry se irguió en el escenario después de su caída, y cuando lo hizo su voz fuerte y clara resonó por toda la carpa como alguna vez lo hizo en Broadway. Sé que la razón de ese cambio fue usted… Porque al fin ha venido a buscarlo. Al verla, mi Terry cambio y le estoy muy agradecida por ello."

"Señorita… realmente yo dudo que él me haya visto. Dentro de la carpa, todo era tan oscuro… no creo que habría podido distinguirme en las condiciones que se encontraba" refuto la joven sutilmente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para alentar a la dama sin darle falsas esperanzas, "es una pena que un actor tan bueno como él se encuentre en este lugar y espero vuelva a ser el mismo Terry de antes para que pueda recuperar el amor que siente por el teatro. Yo sé que él sinceramente ama el teatro… corre en su sangre… es su pasión así como la de su madre" recalco Candy, alzando la vista para encontrar el azul zafiro de los ojos de Eleonor antes de continuar. "Discúlpeme… Señorita Baker… Pero debo aclarar algo muy importante. Yo no vine a este pueblo buscando a Terry, ni siquiera sabía que él estaba actuando aquí… yo vine… a buscar a alguien más."

Con manos firmes, Candy extendió a Eleonor el dibujo magníficamente detallado de Albert como la prueba de su objetivo verdadero, inmediatamente notando un destello de frialdad en los ojos de la señora y el cambio repentino en toda su actitud.

"Yo pensé que venía a ver a mi hijo… que realmente lo amaba lo suficiente como para poder sacarlo de este infierno que está viviendo" alego Eleanor, llorando aun con más dolor por la confesión de la chica, pero ya con una pizca de cizaña sazonando sus palabras, "Terry fue siempre un caballero, señorita Candy, y ese sentido de honor lo llevo a cometer decisiones descabelladas. Sé que por salvar su 'honor' y el buen nombre de su familia, mi hijo abandono el colegio San Pablo para que no la expulsaran… me puedo imaginar qué clase de escándalo hubiera sido esa noticia para la buena sociedad de Chicago. Y él, tratando de evitar esa inconveniencia para usted, sacrifico su vida en Londres para venir aquí. Creo que ese hecho por lo menos es digno de algún tipo de reconocimiento de su parte y merece su profunda lealtad para mi hijo."

"Señorita Baker…" exclamo la chica perdiendo todo el color de su rostro. Candy trato de mantener presente en su pensamiento que ante ella estaba una madre preocupada y dolida, más la amargura de sus palabras no dejó de hacer mella en su tierno corazón.

"Y como si no fuera suficiente, abandono a mi hijo en el momento que más necesitaba su apoyo y ayuda…" espeto la dama, finalmente dando rienda suelta a la angustia que acechaba su alma desde el día del fatídico accidente que tan repentinamente transformo el destino de su hijo, "Susana... esa horrible criatura que se esconde bajo una máscara de mansedumbre y ternura, se ha aprovechado de la galantería de mi Terry. Ella sabía que si exigía que actuara con nobleza después de lo ocurrido, Terry se sentiría obligado a permanecer a su lado. Esa obligación lo uniría a ella para siempre o por el tiempo que ella así lo desee." Eleonor enjuago sus ojos con su empapado pañuelo de seda, clavando su mirada acerada sobre el pálido semblante de la chica sentada frente a ella.

"Si usted hubiera permanecido a su lado… si le hubiese dado una razón para rechazarse a cumplir con los deseos de esa maldita chica ¡Esta pesadilla se habría evitado!" declaro la dama con firmeza, el dolor abrumando su corazón consiguiendo que rechazara razón y lógica en esos instantes para desatar una letanía de culpas sobre el regazo de la pobre chica, "Usted lo abandonó, señorita Andrew, y mire hasta donde eso lo ha llevado. ¡Mi hijo se está revolcando en una cloaca mugrosa de desesperación! Y ahora usted, se sienta aquí frente a mí ¿Y con calma tiene el descaro de decirme que no hará nada? ¿Qué tipo de mujer es usted, señorita? Después de todo lo que Terry hizo por usted, ¡Ahora nuevamente le da la espalda!, ¿Acaso está embarazada de este hombre que tanto busca?"

"¡Basta ya, señorita Baker!" espeto Candy finalmente, el fuego en sus venas tiñendo sus mejillas con un brillo inquieto de cólera latente, "¡No consentí a venir a tomar una taza de té sólo para que usted pudiera desatar su rabia en alguien o para que me insultara a mí o mi integridad! Simplemente no voy a permitir que se tome esta libertad conmigo. Entiendo que todo lo que ha sucedido duele. A usted le duele ver como su propia carne se encuentra en un estado tan deplorable y aberrante. Pero señorita Baker... por favor, tiene que entender... Terry ELIGIÓ esta vida porque esa fue su decisión. Yo quise permanecer a su lado, soñé con tener sus hijos y ser su esposa... pero él dispuso estar al lado de Susana. No conozco si sus razones para quedarse con ella fueron correctas o incorrectas, porque no tuvo la cortesía de hablar conmigo acerca de su decisión." La ira de la dama se encogió como una gota de agua en un sartén caliente al encontrarse con la ardiente mirada de la joven frente a ella, su pequeño cuerpo erguido y preparado para luchar por sus convicciones.

"Todo lo que sé, es que lo amé profundamente…" añadió Candy con tristeza al recordar el final de ese inútil amor, "mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando Terry tomo esa decisión y no estaba a mi favor. Todo este tiempo he hecho exactamente lo que él me suplicó al marcharse: ser feliz. Yo creía que si trataba de encontrar mi felicidad, entonces quizás Terry también podría ser feliz pero hasta en eso me mintió. Aunque me parece que Susana en realidad lo ama mucho..."

"¡Esa imbécil no sabe lo que es amar!" refuto Eleonor con énfasis en sus palabras, "Todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido exclusivamente para su propio beneficio. No se preocupa por los sentimientos de Terry o sus deseos. Si hubiera sido algo más que la mujer egoísta y patética que es, habría sido capaz de ver que el amor de Terry le pertenecía a usted… y que aún lo sigue siendo. Susana intentó reclamar algo a lo cual no tenía derecho: su corazón. Y ahora que su plan ha fallado, mi Terry está sufriendo solo. Pero ahora que usted se encuentra aquí… yo sé que no tenía derecho a ultrajarla de esa manera unos momentos atrás y lo siento mucho. Sé que Terry aun la ama… y le haría muy feliz poderla ver nuevamente…"

"Disculpe, no deseo parecer imprudente más tengo que sacarla de su error. No quiero darle falsas impresiones señorita Baker" respondió Candy con seguridad y sin pestañear, señalando el dibujo desplegado en la mesa entre ellas, "pero mis prioridades en estos momentos siguen siendo otras. Yo vine a buscar a _esta persona_… se llama Albert y me envió un paquete desde este pueblo. Yo llegue esta mañana porque vine a buscarlo. Él es una persona muy importante en mi vida. Albert ha estado siempre conmigo a lo largo de mi existencia… es un buen hombre y con su ayuda logre superar muchas dificultades y penas, incluyendo la perdida de Terry."

Eleanor fijo su mirada en el retrato de Albert por unos momentos, meditando sobre la sinceridad y brillo en el tono de voz de la chica. Tenía que admitir que, si, el dibujo era preciso, se trataba de un joven muy apuesto con una mirada tierna y sincera. Sin embargo no podía disimular su decepción al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Por unos momentos su corazón rebasó de alegría al ver a Candy en Rockstown, creyendo que la joven vendría a rescatar a su Terry de la desgracia en este había caído. Mas al escuchar la manera de como Candy expreso sus sentimientos sobre la situación de Terry y de cómo hablaba acerca de Albert, la dama no pudo evitar notar el modo en que las esmeraldas en el rostro de la rubia cobraron ese brillo especial que solo una joven enamorada posee al relatar su búsqueda por el joven en el bosquejo. Ese brillo era idéntico al brillo que alguna vez adorno sus ojos años atrás… cuando perdió la cabeza y su virtud por un joven duque Ingles. En ese preciso instante Eleonor comprendió que su hijo había perdido a Candy para siempre meses atrás y que Terry no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a seguir el futuro que escogió al lado de Susana…

Ahora solo esperaba que su Terry fuera capaz de cambiar caminos y permanentemente abandonar ese sendero de destrucción para resurgir triunfante una vez más como lo había hecho minutos antes en el escenario.

"Es un joven muy apuesto..." reconoció Eleonor finalmente con un poco de pesar marcando su voz aterciopelada, "tiene una mirada muy sincera y cálida. Disculpe mi terrible comportamiento, por favor y créame que entiendo su situación, señorita Candy. Sinceramente espero que pueda encontrarlo. Dígame una cosa… ¿usted lo quiere, verdad?"

"Si, lo quiero mucho" declaro Candy sin titubear para su mayor sorpresa.

"_Por Dios Candy White… ¿Qué estás diciendo?" _se dijo a sí misma, mirando el cielo de la tarde a través de la ventana en la cafetería,_ "Estamos hablando de Albert… de… mi Albert… Dios Santo… ¿Será posible? Pero es la verdad... quiero mucho a Albert. Tengo que admitir que desde que se fue de mi lado no he hecho otra cosa más que buscarlo desesperadamente por todas partes. Es cierto que antes nos habíamos separado y nunca tuve esta necesidad tan intensa de buscarlo. Pero ahora… ahora ya no soporto la idea de tenerlo lejos de mí… Lo único que quiero es encontrarlo para volver juntos a nuestro departamento y vivir como lo hicimos por tanto tiempo… compartiendo todo... las alegrías y las tristezas…y tal vez algo más… ¡no sé qué estoy pensando!"_

"Entonces ¿Quiere decir que verdaderamente se irá del pueblo sin ver a Terry, señorita Candy? Estoy segura que tal vez si usted logra hablar con él…" comenzó a decir Eleanor, sacando repentinamente a la pequeña rubia de sus reflexiones.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Baker" interpuso la joven con firmeza, no deseando continuar con una conversación que ya no tendría relevancia en su vida, "pero tengo que insistir: lo que hubo entre Terry y yo se terminó hace mucho tiempo en las escaleras de un hospital. Para bien o para mal escogió a Susana mucho antes de que yo llegara a Nueva York, y ahora, creo que su camino sigue siendo al lado de ella. Yo no puedo interferir en esa relación: ella es su novia y no tengo ningún derecho de entrometerme… jamás podría traicionar a Susana de esa manera. Espero que Terry pueda salir del fango donde está metido, pero lo hará con el cariño de Susana y el apoyo de usted, su madre. Sé que ella lo ama y lo ayudara…yo les deseo a ustedes lo mejor de todo corazón. Espero que comprenda que mi destino ahora me lleva en otra dirección… yo ya no puedo vivir anhelando un pasado imposible que jamás volverá. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que seguir buscando a _esta persona_… necesito encontrar a Albert" declaro a medida que una tenue sonrisa adorno su rostro núbil. "Fue un gusto verla nuevamente señora Baker, y gracias por la taza de té" dijo Candy, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su delicada mano para despedirse, a pesar de la consternación y decepción dibujada en el semblante de la rubia más madura.

"Comprendo… siento haberla molestado con mis problemas y los de Terry. A pesar de todo, también fue muy grato volverla a ver…" respondió Eleonor, tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas y levantándose de su asiento, "buena suerte señorita Candy" agregando casi en susurro "Ve a buscar al hombre que… que amas, querida chiquilla… y se feliz."

"Gracias, señorita Baker..."contesto Candy, permitiendo que una sonrisa inequívoca de felicidad se extendiera en sus labios.

Candy salió de la pequeña cafetería satisfecha con su determinación y su esfuerzo para aclarar su posición a Eleonor. Finalmente sentía que había ahogado su pasado con Terry en esa sencilla taza de té y ahora estaba lista para continuar su búsqueda con una idea más clara acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. "¡Terry, confío en ti!" susurro suavemente, la fría briza del atardecer aguijonando sus mejillas, "Sé que volverás a Broadway… pero ya no con mi ayuda por que _fuiste_ el que amé."

0o0o0o0

"¡Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!" murmuro Candy entre dientes después de recorrer todas las calles empedradas del pequeño pueblo sin éxito alguno. A pesar de haber preguntado sobre el paradero de Albert en la oficina postal, a niños que jugaban en las calles, a cada persona que vendía en el mercado, la pobre no había encontrado ninguna pista. Decepcionada con sus esfuerzos, la joven pego un par de copias del bosquejo de Albert en unos cuantos postes, con la esperanza que alguna persona reconociera los rasgos impresionantes del joven rubio.

Cansada de caminar y emocionalmente agotada, Candy se sentó encima de un pequeño barril, permitiendo que sus lágrimas resbalaran libremente sobre su rostro. Quería continuar su búsqueda, pero su cuerpo estaba llegando a la fatiga, finalmente el cansancio de noches sin conciliar el sueño, ese viaje y la caminata tuvieron efecto en su pequeño cuerpo. Mas en su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo; el cariño que sentía creciendo por Albert cada día se volvía un poco más fuerte…cada día encontrar su mirada azul cobalto era más necesario, a tal grado que no le importaría si sus pies estuviesen cubiertos de ampollas, ¡aunque fuese de rodillas tenía que seguir con su búsqueda! Con ese último pensamiento fresco en su mente, Candy se puso de pie de un salto, y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, continuo la interminable búsqueda por _esa persona_… la persona que residía en su corazón.

Horas después el anochecer llego con una ráfaga de viento glacial, y la joven decidió regresar al sencillo hotel del pueblo donde se hospedaría a pasar la noche. Entrando en la pequeña habitación, su aliento flaqueo al observar el austero dormitorio en el que se encontraba: su búsqueda fue en vano… Albert no estaba ahí…y si alguna vez estuvo en Rockstown nadie lo había visto. Sentada a la orilla de la cama, exhausta y triste, Candy tuvo que admitir que sería inútil seguir buscando en ese pueblo: su…Albert se había marchado como la brisa de primavera.

Mecánicamente tomo una ducha caliente que hizo poco para relajar su cuerpo y luego bebió una taza de leche tibia para calmar los crujidos de su estómago vacío.

Acostada en la sencilla cama de esa habitación, Candy paso mucho tiempo observando el retrato de Albert. Delineando el rostro que la miraba desde la hoja de papel, la joven noto cada detalle, cada línea….todo el bosquejo era perfecto. En su mente Candy aun no podría creer que el doctor Martin fuera capaz de tan buen trabajo como artista, pues había dibujado a Albert con precisión casi quirúrgica. El doctor no solo había hecho un dibujo técnicamente magnífico pero también logro captar perfectamente con lápiz y papel el espíritu de Albert en ese retrato: su calidez, su bondad, su decencia… era tan exacto que parecía que Albert la estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos.

"Albert… quiero sentir tus brazos, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos azules y perderme en tu sonrisa… Albert ¡Te extraño tanto!" susurro la chica antes de rendirse al cansancio de azogaba su cuerpo, abrazando el retrato contra su pecho como si fuese su máximo tesoro en la tierra.

0o0o0o0

Solo…

Rodeado de libros, riqueza y poder, William Albert Andrew tenía que admitir que realmente se encontraba solo.

En su antigua vida de trotamundos, la visión de los paisajes que lo rodeaban en sus viajes, los animales y la naturaleza eran sus eternos compañeros. La luna su confidente… las estrellas siempre sus cómplices… aun el susurro de la brisa acarreaban sus pensamientos fuera de su mente cuando su destino le parecía abrumador.

Pero en el ambiente estéril de esa gloriosa caverna construida con cristal, ladrillos y cemento, ese monumento al nombre Andrew sólo servía para hacerle añorar el consuelo y la comodidad que la hierba suave le dio muchas veces cuando alzaba su vista al firmamento en las noches estrelladas.

Y aun así... si no la hubiese conocido, ¿Se sentiría de la misma manera? ¿Cómo un pájaro salvaje en una jaula de oro? ¿Todavía caería el peso de la expectativa fatigosamente sobre sus jóvenes hombros? No sabría cómo responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta… seria como volver a la oscuridad después de llegar a conocer la luz.

Ella siempre fue la personificación de todos sus anhelos: la libertad, la sinceridad, el cariño tierno e inocente. Los hilos del destino tejieron un tapiz en la primavera de su juventud con ella formando el hilo de oro que destacaba muchos aspectos de su vida. Con ella había explorado la ternura y la caridad, el dolor y la alegría… y, en tiempos más recientes, había conocido el amor y los celos.

Celos…

Sentando en su silla frente al inmenso ventanal del solárium esa madrugada, por fin podía admitir sus sentimientos: si… había conocido íntimamente los celos.

Su jaula dorada parecía crujir bajo el esfuerzo de contener su creciente desosiego, como las manecillas del gran reloj marcaban un minuto más, y luego pasarían a marcar una hora más sin _ella_ a su lado… porque _ella_ se encontraba al lado de otra persona.

Otros brazos rodeaban su cuerpo tan pequeño, otros dedos jugueteaban con sus rizos de oro. Sería otro el que enjuagara sus lágrimas, el que tomaría su mano antes depositar un tierno beso en sus labios color rosa. Otro despertaría a su lado cada mañana, conocería el amor en su cuerpo y se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos…

Su silla rechinó cuando su cuerpo se hundió más en el antiguo marco de madera y cuero, su mente abrumada con imágenes del encuentro entre ella y su destino.

El destino…

Maldito destino…

Irónico…

Toda su vida no hizo nada más que pensar en su destino, en su obligación. Desde que tomo su primera bocanada de aire al nacer, su destino fue sellado por la sangre que corría en sus venas. Crecería rodeado de riquezas, aprendería a manejar un imperio como sus ancestros lo habían hecho por generaciones, bailaría en fiestas de sociedad, tomaría lo mejor que la vida y el dinero podían ofrecer. Se casaría con alguien elegida para él de estirpe impecable familiar e inmensa fortuna. Producirían a un heredero, con un poco de suerte tal vez dos. Y luego el círculo de vida continuaría para otra generación. Esto es lo que le habían enseñado desde su nacimiento... y por primera vez en su vida, era un cáliz del cual no podía beber.

El destino lo había engañado con espejismos de felicidad una y otra vez, mas esta última vez esa pérdida era tan dolorosa… tan real… que su temple flaqueaba. ¿Sería capaz de someterse a su destino y aceptar la vida y el papel que su destino le había otorgado? O ¿Se convertiría en el mejor actor en la tierra, pretendiendo estar vivo, cuando por dentro estaría muerto? Su felicidad personal nunca había entrado en cuestión. Si hubiera sido libre de escoger su felicidad, se habría quedado al lado de _ella_, olvidando su familia... su ascendencia, en fin todo… porque con ella no necesitaba nada más.

Pero él no era libre para elegir su destino… así que haría todo en su poder para asegurarse de que _ella_ lo sería.

Un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio de ébano y nácar retumbo en las paredes del solárium, interrumpiendo el sonido del silencio que reinaba supremo a medida que el sol se asomaba perezosamente en el horizonte.

Poniéndose en pie, Albert dejo su silla y camino hacia el ventanal.

"¿Sabes que eres un tonto?" se reprochó a sí mismo con una mueca burlona, mirando su propio reflejo desaliñado y oscuro en las ventanas, "Haz enviado a la mujer que amas a los brazos de otro. ¿Por qué no luchaste por ganar su corazón? ¿Acaso no la amas sobre toda persona en el mundo entero? ¿No has lamentado su pérdida una y otra vez porque estarías dispuesto a renunciar a todo si ella estuviera a tu lado?"

Albert cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando la neblina aun cubriendo el paisaje desplegado ante sus ojos. Azul cobalto busco refugio en el emergente azul cobalto del firmamento, preguntándose si la tenue luz del sol estaría acariciando ya las tiernas mejillas de ella, y si una sonrisa estaría adornando sus labios esa mañana mientras planeaba la próxima etapa en su destino.

"Pude haberle dicho todo lo que sentía, confesar que me había enamorado de ella…" se dijo a si mismo mientras la oscuridad de la noche poco a poco daba paso a la luz de un nuevo día, "me enamore como un adolescente de ese ángel inocente que llego a darle paz a mi vida. Desde que la vi entrar en aquella obscura y fría habitación del hospital fue como ver un rayo de luz partiendo esa penumbra inescapable que abrumaba mi mente. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz… ella era la única persona que me dio la fuerza para continuar mi vida diariamente en esas condiciones."

Agotado por noches enteras sin poder conciliar el sueño, Albert pasó una mano sobre su cabellera dorada, tratando de mantener su compostura mientras su cuerpo y alma reclamaban desahogo a gritos.

"Me consolaba con sentirla entre mis brazos y enjuagar sus lágrimas… aun cuando esas lagrimas no eran para mí" suspiro a la soledad que lo acompañaba, temiendo que lo único que necesitaría sería derramar una sola lágrima para que la presa que había construido dentro de su corazón se destrozara, ahogando su cuerpo con llanto que no sería capaz de contener.

"Llore en silencio escuchando su sufrimiento por un amor perdido, sin ella saber que yo estaba viviendo el mismo dolor… ¿Cómo gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo? Yo, ¡William Albert Andrew enamorado de mi pupila! ¡Es una abominación que me está desgarrando el alma!" declaro a los espíritus de sus ancestros, silenciosos consejeros de toda su vida.

"¿Por qué el destino tiene que jugar siempre conmigo?" pregunto a los fantasmas en silencio, dudando encontrar aliento en su respuesta, "Desde niño personas han elegido mi vida por mí y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de elegir mi felicidad y luchar por ella… preferí su libertad y su felicidad antes que la mía. En estos momentos… ella… estará entre sus brazos… en unos brazos que no son los míos. Él podrá disfrutar de su sonrisa mientras yo… yo sigo aquí… y ahora me encuentro despedazado de dolor por haberla perdido sin ni siquiera decirle te amo..."

Una lágrima solitaria se asomó en la orilla de aquellos pozos azul cobalto, y muchas más no tardarían en liberarse de la presa en las que habían sido cautivas.

"¿Y qué es lo que me queda ahora? ¿Qué es lo que realmente tengo?" continuo su amargo discurso solitario, las lágrimas que tanto había evitado, rodando ya libremente por sus mejillas, "solamente me queda esta soledad infernal en la que siempre he vivido… este es mi destino… mi castigo por haber nacido en una familia llena rigores arcaicos. Ahora solo puedo guardar todo este amor que siento en lo más profundo de mí ser. Enterrarlo para siempre y seguir mi destino… un destino sin ella. Pero en mi corazón y en mis sueños, no importa lo que pase porque cada noche en la oscuridad de mi mente ella siempre será mía…"

El joven rubio trato en vano de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, recorriendo su otra mano entre su cabello desaliñado en un ademan que escasamente expresaba la tempestad interna azotando su alma.

"Candy, espero que encuentres tu felicidad junto a esa persona_…_ espero que seas muy feliz pequeña porque si tú lo eres, entonces yo también lo seré" susurro ante la luz del alba desde la oscuridad que aun presidía en el solárium.

Ella merecía ser libre para encontrar su propia felicidad…

Si Candy era feliz, entonces al menos una parte de él, la parte más pequeña donde todavía existía el vagabundo, sería feliz aunque el resto de su ser estaría marchito…maldito... condenado…

Parado aun frente los ventanales, Albert acepto que el precio por la felicidad de Candy sería someterse a una soledad opresora y eterna…

Porque al perderla a ella siempre permanecería solo… soñando con los labios de la joven rubia hasta el fin de sus días.

Siempre solo…


	2. Capitulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

Gotas de lluvia cristalina hacían su recorrido por la fría superficie del vidrio de la ventana en el tren mientras el sonido de la locomotora acompañaba el silbido final y aturdidor que dio por terminado los últimos momentos en Rockstown de una joven rubia.

A bordo del tren esa madrugada, Candy regresaba a Chicago después de haber llegado al pueblo llena de ilusión ante el prospecto de encontrar _**esa persona**_ a la cual su corazón extrañaba después de tantos días de soledad. Pero ahora, su corazón se encontraba aún más desolado que nunca, pues todas sus esperanzas de encontrar a Albert habían terminado aquel silbido de la locomotora ya en marcha.

La mirada de decepción y dolor dibujada en su rostro era un marcado contraste con la sonrisa llena de confianza y expectativa que había estado plasmada allí el día anterior.

Aun llevando el retrato de Albert en sus manos, la joven miraba a través de la ventanilla como el tren avanzaba perezosamente en su trayecto, dejando atrás bellos paisajes de azul y verde para dar paso a un panorama árido y delusorio. Tan árido… tan vacío… el paisaje que ahora se extendía ante sus ojos replicaba con exactitud los sentimientos dentro de ella.

Pensando en todas las conversaciones que habían compartido, ella trataba desesperadamente de encontrar significado detrás de sus palabras, tal vez alguna pista que explicaría su repentina partida. Pero era en vano: Candy no podía encontrar nada. Sus besos en la frente siempre fueron sinceros y sus brazos habían sido igual de seguros…

Tal vez su ultimo abrazo duro un poco más de lo esperado, o sus labios habían perdurado por una fracción de segundo más de lo corriente, pero nada en su comportamiento aludió a un conflicto... una razón específica para su abandono…

¿Por qué la tuvo que dejar sin un último beso? ¿Acaso era eso es lo que ella más lamentaba, sus labios castamente sobre su rostro?

Siempre hubo la pizca de algo más entre ellos… un pasado que ahora el recordaba y que ella seguía atesorando. Si podía volverlo a ver… sin tan solo pudiera encontrarlo. Seguramente todo sería más complicado, pero ella estaba convencida de que tendría que intentarlo… tenía que confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, ahora que ya sabía el 'por qué' de ese desasosiego en su joven corazón. Había dejado de existir el momento que Albert se marchó de su hogar… sin él, Candice White era una sombra, un espejismo. Junto a él… ella se sentía completa.

Todo el cansancio, el sufrimiento, ese dolor que estaba firmemente clavado en su corazón… todo valdría la pena si tenía la oportunidad de abandonarse una vez más en ese par de ojos tan azules como el cielo donde perdía toda su confusión. Dormiría soñando con el amor de Albert, pero preferiría despertar amándolo… entre sus brazos. Todo lo bueno que ella podría esperar de la vida lo encontraba en el… a su lado.

De reojo vio a una humilde pareja un par de asientos frente a ella, compartiendo un pequeño bollo de pan fresco. La joven pareja lo compartía con tanto amor que parecía que el trozo de pan era manjar sagrado, y no un humilde refrigerio demasiado pequeño para dos. Al observar esa demonstración tan sencilla de amor, Candy no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que Albert le había dicho semanas atrás…

'Compartir algo entre dos' era algo maravilloso, pero compartir todo con _**esa persona**_ que amas… eso sería sublime. Con una lágrima furtiva escapando sus ojos verdes, Candy recargo su cuerpo en la ventanilla, su mente súbitamente inundada con todos aquellos momentos que había pasado al lado Albert, preguntándose por enésima vez ¿Por qué le mando ese paquete desde un pueblo en el que él ya no estaba…?

"Como te extraño Albert… Y como te quiero…" susurro limpiando sus lágrimas disimuladamente con la manga de su vestido, "a veces siento que te has ido para siempre… pero tengo que tener fe, aun cuando esta vez no te he encontrado. ¿Cuán lejos estarás de mí? No sé si todo esto es mi culpa o nuestro maldito destino, pero yo no podría seguir adelante sin saber más de ti. Tengo que escuchar de tus propios labios la respuesta a tantas de mis preguntas. Te necesito a mi lado… si puedo volverte a ver te explicare todo lo que hay en mi corazón."

Cerrando sus ojos, Candy finalmente abandono su cuerpo al arrullo de la maquinaria, y con el vaivén mecánico meciendo sus pensamientos ya en zozobra, se durmió en un sueño inquieto lleno de pesadillas durante el resto del viaje.

0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar a su pequeño apartamento, Candy sin demora alguna dejo su maleta al lado de la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que había compartido con Albert por tanto tiempo.

Con sus fuerzas flaqueando, la joven se dejó caer en aquella litera con las sabanas aún impregnadas de su perfume, abrazando la almohada que alguna vez acuno la cabeza dorada de su amado, deseando con todo su corazón que fueran los brazos de Albert quien la estrechaba.

No sabía exactamente como describir el vacío dentro de ella, no encontraba las palabras. Poco a poco sus lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a mojar la almohada, a la cual se aferraba con más fuerza, acariciando la tela de la funda, otra vez deseando encontrase entre los cálidos brazos de su Albert.

Desde niña había experimentado la soledad, la falta de unos padres, el alejamiento de su mejor amiga, la muerte su inocente amor, la despedida de un amor rebelde… había pasado por cada una de esas etapas dolorosas y todas las había superado gracias a su amigo, su compañero y confidente… gracias a _**esa persona**_ había podido sobrellevar el dolor y soledad que a veces amenazaba con superar su capacidad innata para siempre mira el lado positivo de la vida. Pero ahora ¿Cómo podía superar su partida, cuando él era precisamente _**esa persona**_ tan importante en su vida?

Limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Candy lentamente se levantó de la cama, caminando casi arrastrando sus pies hacia la ventana.

"Este departamento es pequeño, pero sin ti ahora lo siento tan grande y frio. Albert me haces tanta falta…" declaro en un murmullo fijando su mirada hacia el horizonte como si con ello sus palabras pudieran encontrar algún rastro de su Albert en esa selva de ladrillo y cemento, "en cada rincón de este apartamento te imagino, nuestras pláticas, nuestras risas, nuestras tardes de picnic. Todo eso ya no puede ser porque te has ido de mi lado… si tan solo me hubieras llevado contigo… ¿Por qué no me llevaste? ¿Por qué te has escondido? ¿Pensaras aun en mí? No entiendo nada. Sé que soy importante para ti… pero no sé exactamente de qué manera o cuanto…"

Caminando hacia la cocina se imaginó a Albert preparando un buen desayuno, observando que en el pequeño lavabo todavía se encontrabas aquellas tazas con sus iniciales que ella había comprado meses atrás… la A y la C tan brillantes y llamativas como el día en que las vio en aquel escaparate camino a casa.

"¡Nuestras tazas! Oh Albert, todo era nuestro…" susurro ahogando un gemido cargado de tristeza y dolor, acariciando suavemente las iniciales con la yema de su índice, "¿Por qué te fuiste? Todo lo que hay aquí era nuestro… es nuestro. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos… tú eres _**esa persona **_con la que quiero estar, _**esa persona**_ con la que quiero compartir mis penas y alegrías, porque _**esa persona**_ a quien amo eres tú… Albert. No hay nadie más que tú…"

Mecánicamente preparo una taza té caliente, mordisqueando distraídamente un par de galletas que aún tenía en la alacena. Mientras masticaba sin saborear, Candy comenzó a revisar el correo que había llegado en su ausencia, aun conservando la esperanza de que hubiera alguna noticia de Albert. Después de dos cartas del Hogar de Pony, en sus manos se encontró sosteniendo un elegante sobre que inmediatamente le llamo la atención, aun mas al observar el sello oficial que aportaba: era el sello de los Andrew

Como si no fueran suficientes los malos momentos que había pasado en esos últimos días, Candy presintió que con la llegada de esa carta las situaciones desagradables estaban a punto de aumentaban mucho más.

El remitente de la misiva no era nada más ni nada menos que la Sra. Elroy en persona…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, y Candy se preguntó "¿Desde cuándo la Sra. Elroy personalmente manda una carta dirigida a mí?"

Con manos temblorosas y su pobre estomago en un nudo, la joven comenzó a romper el sobre nerviosamente, sacando una especia de pergamino doblado que también aportaba el sello de los Andrew.

"_**Señorita Candice White Andrew, **_

_**El motivo de esta misiva es para comunicarle que su presencia es urgentemente requerida en la mansión Andrew en Chicago.**_

_**El señor George Johnson será encargado de recogerla cuando recibamos confirmación de su retorno a la ciudad. **_

_**Madame Elroy."**_

El hueco en el estómago súbitamente se convirtió en un acantilado, el nudo ascendiendo incómodamente a su garganta.

Decir que simplemente estaba 'sorprendida' por la extraña misiva sería un eufemismo de proporciones bíblicas. Ninguna de sus visitas a la señora Elroy había terminado en términos amigables, así que lo último que deseaba hacer después de los pésimos días que había tenido era tener enfrentarse nuevamente con esa mujer y soportar su preguntas o someterse a sus caprichos. Sea lo que sea lo que la señora Elroy quería, Candy no estaba en posición de negarse a acudir a esa audiencia, pero también tenía que admitir que estaba desprovista de fuerzas para luchar contra ese dragón infernal.

Con los ojos aun hinchados de tanto llorar, Candy dejo las cartas en la cocina y lentamente volvió de nuevo a la cama de Albert.

En la ausencia de la fuente de su felicidad y paz, ese era el único lugar que le daría las fuerzas para soportar el infierno desolado que estaba viviendo.

0o0o0o0o

Con cada paso resonando en el suelo de mármol en la gran mansión de Chicago, Candy apresuradamente hacia su camino a la salida más cercana, tratando de escapar el sofoco de su cárcel dorada para evitar un destino peor que la misma muerte.

Matrimonio.

Según la señora Elroy ese era el último capricho de tío William...SU matrimonio...

Y no con cualquier hombre insípido de sociedad… se trataba nada más y nada menos que una unión con Neil Leagan.

¿Acaso era esta la razón por la que había sido adoptada en primer lugar? ¿Para que a través de su matrimonio con Neil que, de alguna manera, ella pudiera compensar su aspereza?, ¿Quizás disminuir su malevolencia?

Verdaderamente sería posible que ese siempre hubiese sido su destino, ¿Convertirse en el cordero expiatorio para salvar el alma de un maldito como Neil Leagan?

Una oleada de rabia sacudió su cuerpo a medida que las lágrimas ardían caudalosas en sus ojos.

Candy sigilosamente se escapó de la habitación donde supuestamente se estaba preparando para disfrutar de una suntuosa cena esa noche en honor de la 'pareja feliz'. Tenía que escapar esa cárcel si quería encontrar una solución permanente a ese problema… un problema que estaba dispuesta a discutir cara a cara con el Tío Abuelo William a cualquier precio.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo podían esperar que ella aceptara ese matrimonio con Neil? La señora Elroy dijo que el matrimonio sería su manera de expresar sus 'gracias' por todo lo que la familia Andrew había hecho por ella. Con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, Candy se preguntó ¿Qué era exactamente todo por lo que debería estar 'agradecida' a su supuesta familia? Si hacia un balance de su vida, ella sentía que debido a la familia Andrew había perdido mucho más de lo que había ganado.

Desde hace tiempo la misma señora Elroy le había prohibido llamarse una Andrew, y desde muchísimo tiempo mas no recibía una simple carta de su supuesto tutor.

Gracias al apellido 'Andrew' había perdido la oportunidad de volver a reconectarse decentemente con Terry, no una vez sino dos veces - en Chicago y luego en Nueva York. Debido a la influencia de los Andrew también perdió su trabajo en el hospital, los estudios por los que tanto se había esforzado y con ello su sentido de seguridad. Desde ese momento ella nunca sabía con certeza cuándo los tentáculos oscuros de la señora Elroy la alcanzarían, estrangulando cada pedacito de felicidad que aun latía dentro de su corazón o, incluso, dañando a sus seres queridos.

Momentáneamente ella había sido capturada por esa red de odio y poder, pero la joven estaba decidida a no sucumbir a esa esclavitud oscura sin luchar por permanecer en la luz de la libertad con todas sus fuerzas.

"Albert..." ahora más que nunca extrañaba su voz y sus palabras de la consuelo. El sabría exactamente que hacer o decir en esta situación, y con él a su lado tendría la fuerza para hacerle frente a cualquier tipo de la adversidad.

Pero en esos momentos se encontraba sola en ese mausoleo dorado de riqueza y pompa, desesperadamente buscando una salida sin ser descubierta.

Cegada por el torrente de lágrimas furiosas en sus ojos, la joven notó una puerta a través su visión acuosa. Era una puerta que la llevaría al jardín, y ya que toda la familia todavía se encontraba felicitándose el uno al otro y organizando las próximas festividades en la opulenta sala en el otro extremo de la casa, Candy estaba segura que sería capaz de fácilmente escabullirse desapercibida.

Cuidadosamente giró la manija de cobre pulida, abriendo la puerta despacio. Candy se volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro por última vez, con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera escuchado el leve crujido de la antigua salida y cautelosamente tomó un paso fuera de la mansión y hacia su libertad.

Esperando hacer una fuga apresurada, Candy tuvo que rápidamente ahogar un grito de sorpresa con ambas manos cuando en vez de encontrarse con la brisa fresca soplando en el jardín, sus ojos se enfrentaron con un fuerte pecho masculino impecablemente vestido con un traje negro.

"¿Señorita Candy?" indagó el caballero arqueando una ceja, su bigote esmeradamente estilizado torcido en un ángulo que reflejaba su propia sorpresa muda, "¿La señora Elroy la despidió ya? ¿Está lista para que la lleve de regreso a su casa?"

"¡George!" sollozo la joven en su susurro, aterrorizada de que su conversación alertaría al resto de la familia de su fuga, "¿Cómo puede usted hacerme esa pregunta? Seguramente sabe que todavía se encuentran en la sala celebrando y haciendo planes para mi compromiso con Neil. Probablemente lo están esperando para que pueda unirse a ellos. Por favor, George, no le diga a nadie donde estoy o que me he marchado... por favor, tengo que salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible sin que nadie se entere."

George podía palpar el miedo y la desesperación que emana por cada poro de la chica, y sin pronunciar una palabra, tomó su brazo firmemente para llevarla al jardín a través de un sendero ocultado por altos arbustos y árboles. Una vez que llegaron a una distancia segura lejos de la casa principal, George rápidamente la llevo a la cochera de la mansión, donde una flota impresionante de automóviles relucientes permanecía expectante, esperando la próxima diligencia familiar. George abrió la puerta de un automóvil negro, guiando a Candy a tomar asiento en su lujoso interior de cuero y madera polaca para luego entrar en el asiento del conductor y girar la llave que estaba en la ignición. El automóvil ronroneo al despertar de su sopor mecánico, y George se dispuso a conducir lejos de la mansión rumbo a la ciudad.

Mirando la agonía escrita sobre la faz de esa pobre chica tan buena e inocente, George sólo sabía que en esta situación, por primera vez en su vida, tenía que hacer algo que nunca había hecho: por primera vez desde que se incorporó al personal de la familia Andrew, George Johnson iba a desobedecer una orden directa. Sin esfuerzo alguno, conduciendo el coche negro George Johnston se hizo paso a través de las calles de Chicago, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino: su oficina en el Banco Andrew, donde nadie podía entrar sin su autorización expresa, ni siquiera la misma señora Elroy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El eco de sus pasos decisivos resonaron con firmeza en aquel piso de mármol italiano en la mansión de Lakewood, cada pisada emulando el ritmo de su propio corazón ansioso.

Desde que salió de la oficina de George, la chica se dirigió rumbo a Lakewood con el chofer personal del gentil caballero, siguiendo cada una de sus instrucciones detalladas. Tal como Candy ya le había explicado a George entre sollozos, ella estaba más que decidida a ver al tío abuelo William: tenía que haber una explicación sensata para su supuesto 'compromiso' con Niel Leagan.

Al llegar a su destino tras horas de trayecto silencioso, Candy se despidió del chofer lejos de la entrada principal, buscando una entrada a la mansión por el jardín trasero, tal y como George le había dirigido. La joven se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues después de tantos años de desearlo, ese día contra todo pronóstico finalmente conocería a su tutor legal: el hombre que le brindo un apellido y una familia.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, la joven se dirigió hacia el solárium, aun siguiendo las instrucciones del señor Johnson al pie de la letra. Si se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún empleado cuando ingreso en la mansión, el corazón de Candy no lo noto, pues cada paso latía en sus oídos como un tambor de guerra, cegando sus otros sentidos a nada que no fuese el movimiento tembloroso de sus piernas.

Finalmente al llegar a la puerta del solárium, la joven no pudo evitar dar un enorme suspiro, elevando una oración silenciosa al creador y deseando por enésima vez que Albert estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, su cariño dándole las fuerzas y el valor necesario para poder enfrentar esa situación tan aterradora. Su corazón latía desbocado a la vez que su fría mano lentamente tomaba la manecilla de bronce pulido.

Candy abrió la puerta sigilosamente, temiendo y anhelando a la vez conocer a esa persona que tanto había influenciado su vida anónimamente. La gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies hizo poco para fijar su paso, sus piernas temblando como gelatina al encontrarse finalmente en esa habitación y frente a su tutor, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, sentado en un gran sillón frente al inmenso ventanal del solárium.

"Tío William…" llamo Candy tragando en seco, su voz en un hilo quebradizo.

"Tío William…" repitió la joven con su boca completamente reseca, llevándose una mano al pecho como que sin con ello pudiese controlar su corazón, "Tío… soy yo, Candy… Tío William, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente, por favor… escúcheme. Yo le tengo un profundo afecto, no puedo expresarle hasta qué punto le estoy agradecida. Pero… pero ¿Comprometerme con Niel? Encuentro eso un poco arbitrario. Soy consciente de todo lo que me ha proporcionado y reconozco que le debo mucho…pero no deseo que mi vida sea dirigida de esta forma."

Candy tomo un respiro para poder continuar, rogando que su cuerpo tembloroso le permitiera decir todo lo que deseaba comunicar antes de desvanecerse por completo.

"Tío… le debo tanto y estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberme adoptado… por brindarme el refugio de un apellido respetable. Gracias a usted tengo una familia y eso me ha permitido tener muchas oportunidades en mi vida que no hubiera tenido de otra manera… pero… por favor… ¡Yo odio a Niel! Estoy dispuesta a soportar todas las reprobaciones y todos los castigos… Pero le pido solamente anular este compromiso…"

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la habitación.

Por un momento, Candy pensó que tal vez estaba sola en esa habitación hablando con ella misma, cuando escucho unas palabras que sacudieron lo más profundo de su ser...

"_¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, Candy?_" preguntó el dueño de esa voz.

Esa voz… esa voz, ella la conocía muy bien.

¡Candy sintió que su corazón desbocado por fin saldría rebotando fuera de su pecho!

Ella conocía muy bien esa voz… la conocería en una coro de voces en medio de una multitud en el mercado porque esa voz era de la de _**esa persona**_ que ella amaba, era la maravillosa voz de _**esa persona**_ que tanto había buscado días atrás.

El dueño de esa voz era _**esa persona**_ que siempre estuvo a su lado y a quien conocía mejor que la palma de su mano.

No podía equivocarse, al escuchar esa voz no cabía duda alguna: era _él_… era su Albert.

Lentamente el dueño de esa voz… el hombre que había cautivado su corazón, giro su asiento para mirarla frente a frente. Al ver el semblante de su amado, Candy tuvo que contener un gemido de felicidad y aturdimiento.

A pesar de las finas vestimentas, el cuerpo sólido y masculino de Albert era fácilmente discernible. Su postura impotente, aun sentado en el sillón, demandaba atención y parecía llenar toda la habitación con un sentido de propósito indomable, dejando ninguna duda de su pertenencia en ese lugar tan opulento.

Albert se había encontraba sumido en sus demonios y esa mañana en particular se sentía más solo que nunca en esa jaula de oro. En sus horas de vigilia sus pensamientos continuamente divagaban hacia la preciada imagen de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba. Pero al solo imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre, Albert sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Tras días de insomnio y completamente abatido por la zozobra de sus pensamientos, el joven se dirigió a buscar consuelo como de costumbre en su lugar favorito en ese mausoleo de ladrillo: el solárium. Desde ese lugar podía contemplar los primeros rayos del sol al romper la penumbra de cada madrugada, el color y belleza le recordaban aquellos rizos dorados que tanto amaba y cuya suavidad siempre ansiaría acariciar entre sus dedos. El verde de los árboles y llanos en el jardín evocaban la memoria de un par de incomparables ojos tan brillantes como la más intachable esmeralda; un par de ojos en los que deseaba verse reflejado aunque sea por un instante más…

Al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, Albert pensó que se trataba de algún sirviente que venía a ofrecerle más té… pero su corazón se detuvo en seco cuando un olor que él conocía muy bien llego a su nariz despertando todos sus sentidos…

¡Ese inconfundible aroma a rosas que llevaba impregnado en su memoria como si fuera parte de su ser estaba en esa habitación, contra todo pronóstico y ordenes explicitas!

¡Su corazón salto un par de latidos al saber instintivamente que ahí estaba _ella_, parada detrás de él, desnudando su alma mientras su voz celestial llegaba hasta los rincones más profundos de su ser!

Escucharla nuevamente fue como un terremoto sacudiendo su cuerpo adormitado para llenarse de vida en un instante, sanando todas las grietas de su alma y despejando las nubes en su mente. ¡Candy no estaba con nadie más! ¡Candy… _su_ Candy… estaba ahí, escasamente a metros de su alcance!

Candy por su parte tuvo que apretar su mano en el pecho con más fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el ritmo de su respiración. ¡No podía creerlo! Su emoción por haber encontrado a _**esa persona**_ que tanto busco desesperadamente por días enteros, era tal que la pobre chica no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse clavada al suelo sin emitir palabra alguna. Si se movía, estaba segura que sus piernas finalmente la iban a traicionar y caería frente a él como una gacela herida

La razón de sus lágrimas y noches de insomnio estaba frente a ella, _**esa persona**_ que llenaba su corazón de felicidad se encontraba en esa habitación.

El joven vagabundo que había buscado desesperadamente por doquier… _**esa persona**_ estaba ahí, sentado en un sillón de cuero y madera frente a ella, con su dorada cabellera reluciendo resplandeciente por los rayos del sol iluminando en ventanal a su espalda. El azul cobalto en el firmamento de sus ojos estaban fijos otra vez en ella…esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y aquellos poderosos brazos que la habían protegido y reconfortado una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida… todas las razones por las que su amor por ese apuesto forastero nació en su corazón estaban frente a ella nuevamente…

Pero sobre todo ahí estaba su Albert… su amigo, su confidente, su compañero… su amor.

"El tío William es… Usted es…" balbuceo cuando el alma y su voz volvieron otra vez a su trémulo cuerpo.

A pesar del impacto de su inesperado re-encuentro, Albert había escuchado cuidadosamente el discurso de la joven, su rabia hirviendo en sus venas al oír como Candy le rogaba al tío William que anulara el compromiso de ella con el imbécil de Niel: ¡Él jamás permitiría tal arbitrariedad! Como su tutor legal siempre le dio a Candy la libertad de escoger el sendero de su vida y ahora no haría una excepción.

Fue la misma razón por la que él la dirigió hacia Terry: Candy tendría el derecho de escoger con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Mas ahora, viendo a la chica parada frente a él, una vez más se permitía avivar la esperanza de que él fuera _**esa persona**_ en la vida de la encantadora joven rubia...

Albert no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir la felicidad que había abandonado su vida inundando su corazón nuevamente y latiendo con firmeza. Basto con la presencia de Candy en esa habitación para iluminar el solárium con el brillo de alegría que solo esa joven rubia poseía. Mas ahora el momento que tanto había temido estaba a punto de llegar: era hora de revelar quién era en realidad.

Solo esperaba que Candy fuera capaz de entender su situación, aunque tenía que admitir que todo lo que deseaba era tenerla entre sus brazos en esos momentos.

Lentamente se levantó de su silla, observando a la dueña de su corazón, parada frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre y temblando como una hoja, su bella mirada revelando la gama de emociones acosando su mente. Percibiendo su confusión, Albert tomo un par de pasos al frente, tratando de acortar la distancia que parecía un océano entre ellos.

"Candy…lo siento si no te he dicho nada hasta ahora" declaro con su voz suave y melódica llenando el espacio entre ellos.

"Albert… tú eres… el tío William" respondió la rubia, su voz aun traicionado sus emociones. "_Albert está tan deslumbrante_" pensó en sus adentros, tratando desesperadamente de forzar el aire en su garganta. "Yo siempre soñé este día donde encontraría al tío William, yo jamás me di cuenta… que… Entonces usted… ha estado siempre junto a mí" añadió en una voz entrecortada, luchando contra corriente con las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar su prisión esmeralda.

"Deja de dirigirte a mí de esa forma, Candy. ¡Tú nunca me has hablado así que yo sepa!" suplico Albert, esbozando otra sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios.

Candy apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: el hombre al que amaba estaba frente a ella y también era _**esa persona **_que tanto la había ayudado, y quien siempre estuvo con ella a lo largo de su vida.

En ese instante Candy sintió que sus piernas no soportaban más su peso, su cuerpo y espíritu finalmente habían llegado al límite de su resistencia. Al volver a escuchar su voz y perderse en el destello de su hermosa sonrisa, sus fuerzas la abandonaran y cayó al suelo cual hoja seca al viento.

"¡_Albert, Por fin te he encontrado…!"_ fue el único pensamiento de la rubia al encontrarse desvanecida en la gruesa alfombra del solárium.

"¡Candy!" exclamo Albert al ver caer a la joven sobre la alfombra, inmediatamente acortando la distancia que se interponía entre ellos con un par de zancadas de sus poderosas piernas, tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos. "Candy…pequeña… ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto a la vez que su pobre corazón latía acelerado ante la sensación de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, algo que había deseado desde el día que abandono el apartamento. Al sentirla de esa manera, tan frágil y vulnerable, Albert supo la fortaleza de sus sentimientos: la amaba tanto que deseaba que ese momento durara una eternidad. Quería tenerla así entre sus brazos por el resto de su vida, protegerla… amarla… venerarla cada mañana y postrarse ante ella cada anochecer. Él quería tenerla a su lado para siempre y nunca dejarla ir…

"Mis fuerzas me han abandonado" respondió Candy suavemente, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Albert, de los cuales nunca se quería separar, rodeando su cuerpo para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de té" sugirió el joven rubio, nerviosamente conduciendo a Candy a un rincón del solárium donde se encontraba una mesa de té con dos sillas antiguas a cada lado.

"Albert… ¿Cómo es posible? Es maravilloso encontrarte nuevamente… pero aún no lo puedo creer. ¡Tú eres el tío abuelo William! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías recuperado la memoria? Espera… ¿Es por eso que te fuiste? ¡Por qué yo soy tu pupila?" Tomando asiento en una de las sillas, Candy tenía tantas preguntas que su mente difícilmente podía ordenar sus pensamientos y sus prioridades, haciendo que las palabras salieran a borbollones de su boca.

"Recupere mi memoria un tiempo atrás Candy… y me marche porque no deseaba causarte más problemas con los vecinos" revelo Albert, cuidadosamente escogiendo sus palabras, "me entere por casualidad de los cuchicheos de los vecinos y no quería mancillar tu reputación ni poner en peligro tu vivienda… además ya era tiempo de que yo regresara a tomar las riendas de la familia. Si por mi fuera, Candy, aun estuviera viviendo a tu lado."

La sincera confesión de los labios de Albert tomo a la chica por sorpresa, sus ojos verdes clavados en el azul cobalto del hombre frente a ella.

"Pero…entonces… ¿Por qué me enviaste a Rockstown? ¿Por qué me enviaste a los brazos de Terry? ¿Acaso no sabías que yo te buscaría? ¿Lo sabías, verdad? Dios Santo, Albert… y aun así trataste de facilitar una reunión entre Terry y yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Albert? ¿Por qué?" sollozo la rubia, para el mayor horror de su acompañante.

"Perdóname, Candy… no fue mi intención causarte dolor ni angustia" respondió Albert, acercando una mano para posarla sobre las manos frías de ella, sintiendo un leve temblor, "No quería que estuvieras sola… y pensé en lo mucho que Terry significaba para ti. Yo sabía que al reanudar mis obligaciones con la familia, no sería libre de permanecer a tu lado… y deseaba que por lo menos tú tuvieras la oportunidad de seguir tu corazón… de conseguir tu felicidad."

"¡Pero mi felicidad ya no está al lado de Terry, Albert!" exclamo Candy, notando el calor de la mano de Albert esparciéndose por sus manos, "él fue mi pasado… pero jamás será mi futuro."

"Y dónde está tu felicidad, Candy? Dime… yo haré todo lo posible para que esa felicidad llene cada día de tu vida" manifestó Albert, tratando en vano de ocultar el fervor en sus palabras.

"Mi felicidad está en mi hogar… y mi hogar es donde quiera que te encuentres tú" susurro la joven, tomando la mano de Albert en las suyas para posar un tierno beso en sus nudillos.

Albert se estremeció al sentir los tiernos labios de Candy sobre sus nudillos, a la vez que una corriente de calor parecía atravesar su cuerpo entero. Clavando su mirada en los labios sonrosados y carnosos de su amada, Albert no pudo evitar desear que los labios de Candy hicieran contacto con los de él… más ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar vigorosamente como un chiquillo. De inmediato Albert se puso en pie y tomando la mano de Candy, la guio hacia el ventanal, el cual ofrecía una increíble vista de los llanos adyacentes al portal de las rosas y todo el jardín principal de la mansión. La primavera se hacía presente en toda su gloriosa belleza esa mañana; las rosas estaban en su plenitud floral y los árboles lucían el fronde verde y saludable sinónimos de nueva vida.

"Mira todo esto, Candy… tanta paz y abundancia natural. Pero he de confesar que me parecía un infierno… hasta que tu entraste por esa puerta e hiciste que todo brillara como si fuera un paraíso" declaro Albert llevando la mano de Candy hacia sus labios, depositando un beso en los nudillos de la rubia: un beso que tal vez tardo más de lo esperado y que él no deseaba terminar en esos momentos.

Al sentir los labios de Albert posándose en su mano, Candy cerró sus ojos a la vez que su corazón retumbaba con más ímpetu en su pecho. La joven deseaba que los cálidos labios de Albert tocaran los labios febriles de ella, sintiendo una necesidad abrumadora de estar entre esos tiernos brazos de músculos sólidos. Él era su hogar… el eje de su vida… y por fin lo había encontrar tras meses de amarga soledad. Y fue así, que sin pensarlo por un segundo más, Candy abrió sus ojos súbitamente y se lanzó a los brazos que tanto anhelo.

"¡Albert…!" gimió la chica mientras descansaba por unos momentos su dorada cabellera en el pecho de Albert, escuchado incidentalmente la respiración agitada y los latidos acelerados del corazón de Albert.

Los fuertes brazos del joven rubio rodearon la estrecha cintura de ella, y al sentir su cálido abrazo, Candy aparto su rostro de ese pecho que siempre fue su fuente de consuelo para fijar su mirada en el radiante azul cobalto de los ojos de Albert. Dos pares de ojos empañados de lágrimas brillaron en unísono como estrellas en el firmamento… dos miradas se interceptaron para capturar un momento de belleza perfecta. El azul cielo y el verde esmeralda se unieron en un instante creando un nuevo horizonte en territorio desconocido ya que esas inequívocas miradas solo mostraban una tan sola cosa con certeza… amor.

"¡Candy…!" susurro Albert, deseando preservar ese momento vívidamente en su memoria con todo su esplendor. Estaba seguro que su mente jamás le haría justicia a la belleza de la mujer en sus brazos, pero también sabía que nunca olvidaría ese temblor en sus piernas y el rubor en las mejillas de Candy. Las memorias de esa felicidad que parecía desbordar de su corazón y esa embriagadora mezcla de paz y zozobra quedarían para siempre grabadas en su mente. Recordaría eso como el momento en que comenzó a vivir nuevamente… el instante en que sus sueños se convirtieron en realidad frente a sus ojos y su jaula de oro se rompió en mil pedazos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Candy, las cuales fueron detenidas en su transcurso por par de dedos tiernos que les impidieron avanzar. Él había sido testigo de muchas lágrimas y había enjuagado cada una de ellas. Odiaba verla llorar, mas presentía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad… estaba seguro de ello porque él también sentía deseos de lavar su alma con lágrimas de alegría. El tenerla entre sus brazos lo transportaba a un edén privado, haciendo que olvidara el infierno en el que había vivido días atrás. Ahora finalmente era libre. Era tan libre como el amor que sentía por ella, un amor que no estaba condicionado por reglas de sociedad… tierno y sincero…un amor que lo llenaba de paz.

Candy cerró sus ojos al sentir los dedos de Albert delicadamente enjuagando sus lágrimas y acariciando sus mejillas. Muchas veces había llorado amargamente en su vida y Albert fue quien la reconfortaba, limpiando sus lágrimas y llevando el consuelo que necesitaba a su corazón. Mas esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor… por primera vez ella derramaba lágrimas de felicidad en los brazos de _**esa persona**_ que siempre estuvo a su lado. Ahora Candy indiscutiblemente lloraba de pura felicidad por haberlo encontrado… y por todo ese amor que al fin se atrevía a confesar que sentía por él.

Al observar a Candy cerrar sus ojos, Albert comprendió que ella deseaba lo mismo que él… y su cuerpo se estremeció de gozo. El momento con el que tanto había soñado estaba a punto de suceder y su corazón rebalsaba de alegría. Esta vez no se trataba de un sueño ni tampoco era el fruto de su imaginación. Ella estaba en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y sus labios delectables entreabiertos, esperando ser aprisionados por los suyos.

Poco a poco, titubeando pero completamente incapaz a la vez de separar su mirada de esa boca anhelante, Albert fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Su labio inferior temblaba; se sentía como un chiquillo que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura y corría el riesgo de ser descubierto en cualquier momento, mientras que un ejército de mil mariposas revoloteaba en su estómago.

Para Albert el tiempo se paralizo en esa habitación a medida que su rostro se acercaba un poco más a los encendidos labios carnosos de Candy… en hecho, se encontraba tan cerca de su boca que podía sentir su cálido aliento fresco contra en su cara. Sus narices se rozaron un poco y Albert percibió como la rubia se estremeció en sus brazos bajo ese gesto tan íntimo. Con su corazón latiendo más desbocando que antes, con ese pequeño gesto Albert comprendió que Candy deseaba ese beso tanto como él… así que sin dudarlo un minuto más se acercó para finalmente saborear sus labios.

Con el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y su respiración entrecortada, Albert cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar el primer beso de la boca de su amada con todos sus sentidos…

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, venimos con el siguiente capítulo, y les queremos agradecer todos sus hermosos comentarios, leemos cada uno de ellos y eso nos inspira a seguir trabajando.

Estamos complacidas de que nuestro trabajo les agrade, ya que es parte de un reto y la verdad si ha sido un gran reto para nosotras, ya que ustedes sabrán Candy Fann 72 es de Australia y una servidora (Chiquita) de México. Australia tiene 15 horas mas de diferencia horaria, si, es un gran reto ya que las dos trabajamos y tenemos muchas ocupaciones. Otra cosa y que es digno de mencionar es que tenemos diferentes idiomas Candy Fann: Ingles y una servidora Español. Para ella es un gran reto ya que todo lo que escribe lo tiene que traducir de ingles a español y viceversa, yo admiro mucho esa capacidad de Candy Fann ya que a pesar de que el español no es su idioma ella lo escribe y habla muy bien.

Para poder escribir un solo capítulo es mucho trabajo pero es un trabajo que vale la pena. Sus reviews son nuestro aliento para seguir.

**Buscando a Anohito**

**By Candy Fann y Chiquita Andrew**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**- Capítulo 3-**

En ese glorioso momento Candy podía sentir el cálido aliento de Albert muy cerca de su boca, su corazón estremecido de emoción al percibir la intención primorosa de su amado. Ella sabía que finalmente recibiría ese beso que tanto había esperado… el beso de _**esa persona**_ que ella tanto amaba. Su mente la transportó a todos los momentos que había vivido con Albert, tiempos en que él la acogió en sus brazos y en estos ella se sintió que estaba protegida.

Albert siempre su refugio y su consuelo, su amigo y su compañero… y ahora también era su amor. ¡Lo amaba! No tenía duda alguna de sus sentimientos y con cada fibra de su cuerpo percibía como él también podía sentir lo mismo que ella…

Sin pensarlo un instante más, Candy preparó su mente y cuerpo para sellar el comienzo de un tierno amor con un beso tan ansiado…

Súbitamente la puerta del solárium se abrió sin reparos y una voz solicitando permiso de ingresar los interrumpió cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros del deseado beso, haciendo que la joven pareja se separasen del uno al otro casi de un salto, espantados por la inesperada interrupción en aquel momento crucial. Candy se sonrojo de pie a cabeza en un instante, y clavo su mirada en la gruesa alfombra tratando de ocultar el fuerte rubor en su rostro. Albert, por su parte, maldijo su suerte con lenguaje colorido en el silencio de sus adentros por esa interrupción tan inoportuna, girando su mirada hacia la puerta para ver quién diablos había tenido la osadía de interrumpir ese momento tan sagrado.

"Dis… discúlpeme señor Andrew, fue… fue… incorrecto de mi parte entrar sin esperar su respuesta…" tartamudeó la joven mucama al encontrarse con la mirada acerada del joven rubio, aterrorizada ante el prospecto de que ese error fatal marcara el final de sus días como empleada en la mansión Andrew, "siento mucho interrumpirlo de esta manera…yo solo vine a ver si deseaba algún bocadillo adicional o un poco más de té…" ¡La pobre chica deseo con todo su corazón que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento! Ella ingreso al solárium de esa manera creyendo que el señor Andrew se encontraba solo como de costumbre. Nunca se imaginó que podía estar acompañado… mucho menos por una joven tan bella y en una situación que parecía un tanto comprometedora. La pobre mucama, aún más colorada que Candy, clavo su mirada a sus pies mientras sus labios seguían profesando mil disculpas en murmullos.

Viendo el pánico blanco en los ojos perplejos de la mucama, Albert sonrió frustradamente y se dirigió a ella con voz firme y calmada. "Estamos bien…por ahora no deseamos bocadillos y aún tenemos té caliente, muchas gracias Amy. No se preocupe, esta disculpada. Más por favor… dígales a los otros empleados que no deseo más interrupciones este día. Si necesito algo, usare la campanilla de servicio."

"Cualquier cosa, no dude en llamar señor Andrew" contestó Amy haciendo una atropellada reverencia antes de salir de esa habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo, rogando a todos los santos que no ser despedida por su estúpido desliz.

Albert pasó una mano por su cabello, volteando su atención hacia Candy, quien se encontraba admirando con aparente interés el magnífico jardín a través del enorme ventanal. Inusitadamente nervioso y titubeante después de lo ocurrido, el joven se acercó a ella, tratando de recuperar algo de la magia que había surgido entre ellos unos instantes atrás.

"Candy… yo…"

"Todo es perfecto Albert, casi como un paraíso" interrumpió la rubia en un tono apresurado, tratando de ocultar con sus palabras su propio nerviosismo, "siempre me ha gustado el jardín de Lakewood, me trae tantos recuerdos gratos… cada vez que regreso siento que una parte de mi vuelve a respirar".

Escuchando las palabras de la joven, Albert fijo su vista en el jardín frente a sus ojos. La mañana de primavera era simplemente magnifica. El paisaje de los campos verdes se extendía en todo su fértil esplendor detrás del jardín, y cada una de las flores se encontraba plenamente en flor, enmarcando con su belleza los arbustos y setos alrededor. Desde ese lugar de ventaja ofrecido por el ventanal, Albert observo con fascinación como unos pajarillos jugueteaban cerca de las Dulce Candy cultivadas con tanto esmero por su sobrino Anthony. Comprendía muy bien las palabras de Candy, pues ese jardín también era un lugar de belleza y paz muy especial para él, lleno de recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia.

"Este jardín fue establecido por mi madre y luego mi hermana así que también me trae bellos recuerdos. Esas rosas blancas son la mejor estirpe que puede haber, Anthony hizo muy bien en ponerles tu nombre porque son tan hermosas como lo eres tú" profeso Albert con dulzura, observando de reojo la reacción de la rubia.

"¡Albert!" exclamo Candy, sonrojándose nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Albert, comprendiendo a la vez que ambos amaban las mismas cosas y guardaban en sus corazones recuerdos placenteros de ese lugar.

Animado por la reacción tan enfática de la chica, Albert tomo su mano con menos timidez. "¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un recorrido por el jardín?! Es una hermosa mañana y nunca hemos estado juntos en este lugar al mismo tiempo. Me parece que deberíamos compartir nuestros recuerdos ¿No lo crees Candy?

"¡Eh! Sí… por supuesto" respondió la chica, percibiendo como el cálido roce de la mano de Albert acarreaba una oleada de sentimientos que parecían hormiguear a través de su cuerpo entero, "es una hermosa mañana y el tiempo está perfecto para dar un paseo. Y tienes razón… me gustaría compartir mis recuerdos contigo."

Sin decir otra palabra más, la joven pareja se dirigió hacia los jardines tomados de la mano como un par de chiquillos rubios, un poco nerviosos pero con sus corazones rebalsando alegría, felices ante el prospecto de estar nuevamente juntos y más unidos que antes. Ya no existirían secretos entre ellos… ahora la promesa de un nuevo amor presidía triunfante en sus mentes.

Candy y Albert pasearon por mucho tiempo alrededor de los vastos jardines, visitando lugares de significancia especial como los portales piedra y agua, conmemorando cada lugar y revelando sus recuerdos personales de cada sitio en el que se detenían.

"Albert…" se detuvo la chica cuando estaban a punto de regresar a la mansión, "yo tengo que regresar a Chicago lo más pronto posible. Tu sabes que tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes…"

Albert tomo las manos de Candy en las suyas, notando lo pequeñas y delicadas que eran. Sus pulgares suavemente acariciaron el dorso de las manos de ella, tratando de apaciguar el desasosiego que brillaba aun en los ojos de su amada.

"Lo sé pequeña, comprendo. Pero por favor Candy, no te preocupes más por lo de tu supuesto compromiso con Niel… yo arreglare todo eso. La tía abuela ha ocultado sus arbitrajes personales detrás de mi nombre por última vez." Su cálida mirada penetro lo más profundo del corazón de la joven, llenando su alma nuevamente de confianza y fortaleza. Como había extrañado su consuelo…sus palabras eran todo el bálsamo que su corazón necesitaba para sanar y encontrar esa paz que la eludió desde el día que él se marchó de su apartamento.

"Gracias Albert…" sonrió la rubia, tomando el brazo que el apuesto joven a su lado le ofrecía para ingresar a la mansión.

0o0o0o0o0

Con una sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro, Candy se encontró de vuelta en Chicago esa misma noche, ansiosa por llegar a su acogedor apartamento en el edificio Magnolia. La felicidad había retornado a su vida, y la memoria de ese momento tan íntimo con Albert, cuando parecía que estaban a punto de compartir un beso, hacía que su corazón brincara de alegría.

Al entrar en su departamento, la sonrisa de Candy desapareció de su rostro cuando al abrir la puerta sus ojos encontraron a las personas más desagradables que se podía imaginar esperando en su sala.

"¡Elisa! ¡Señora Leagan! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién las dejo entrar a mi casa?" se quejó la joven con irritación, sabiendo de antemano que la pobre casera hubiera sido inútil de impedir su paso ante los chantajes y amenazas de ese par de víboras frente a ella.

"¡Vaya Candy! ¡Pero qué clase modales son esos! Como se nota que no tienes educación… al parecer sigues siendo una dama de establo" declaro Elisa, cada palabra rebosando con cizaña a la vez que se ponía en pie.

"Para tu información nunca me intereso ser una dama de tu clase, Elisa. ¡No creo que una dama entraría en casa ajena sin ser primero invitada!" refuto Candy, poniendo su maleta en el piso y cerrando la puerta. Definitivamente esta iba a ser el tipo de conversación que sería mejor mantener lejos de los oídos de sus bien intencionados pero curiosos vecinos.

"¡Pero como te atreves a insultar nuestra estirpe! Desde el principio quedo claro qué clase de mujerzuela realmente eres, por eso te escapaste del San Pablo para ir detrás de un hombre… ¡Pero bueno, es claro que no has cambiado para nada! Incluso veo que después de vivir en un establo continuas siendo tan mugrosa como antes pues ahora vives en este apartamento tan inmundo" espeto Elisa, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que una cínica sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios maquiavélicos.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren Elisa?" demando saber Candy, deseando con todo su ser que esas dos mujeres terminaran de esparcir su veneno de una vez por todas para dejarla finalmente en paz.

"Mi madre y yo estamos aquí en esta pocilga que tu llamas casa porque tenemos órdenes explícitas de la tía abuela para llevarte a la mansión Andrew. Estas son mandatos directos del tío abuelo William, los cuales indican que tú tienes que casarte con Niel" recalco Elisa sin quitar los ojos de la rubia, su estado de ánimo repentinamente convirtiéndose en uno de inmensa satisfacción al notar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Candy que ella se apresuró a interpretar erróneamente como miedo, "no te quedes parada como una tonta y toma tu asquerosa maleta. Tendrás que acompañarnos desde este momento porque el compromiso va a llevarse a cabo mañana aunque tengamos que llevarte arrastrada de aquí."

Después de experimentar una gama de emociones en los últimos días, desde el dolor agudo, la intensa desesperación, el cansancio emocional y euforia final al encontrar a Albert, Candy no estaba de humor para afrontar las demandas descabelladas de ese par de groseras que llegaron a invadir la intimidad de su propia casa. Sobre todo, no tenía ninguna paciencia para consentir el comportamiento arrogante de Elisa... Silenciosamente, revitalizada por palabras de Albert, juró que esta sería la última vez que alguien la insultaba en el refugio sacrosanto que era para ella su humilde apartamento.

"¿Acaso no aclare ya mi respuesta sobre el tema? ¡Jamás me voy a casar con Niel! ¿Comprenden esta vez lo que estoy diciendo o quieren que lo repita? ¡Yo lo odio y nunca estaré dispuesta a ser la muñeca de nadie, mucho menos de un cretino como él! ¿Me entiendes Elisa? ¡No me voy a casar con Neil aunque fuera una orden presidencial!" se negó la rubia, súbitamente consciente de la progresiva rabia hirviendo en sus entrañas.

"¡Eres una idiota! Deberías de estar agradecida de que mi hermano se fije en una huérfana como tú," espeto Elisa acercándose amenazadoramente a la rubia, esperando a que el veneno en sus palabras acabara destrozando el espíritu guerrero esa chica que tanto detestaba, "no te equivoques Candy, yo sé que jamás estarás al nivel de los Leagan. Realmente no concibo como no estés saltando de alegría con ambas manos al aire para aferrarte a esta oportunidad. El hecho de que Niel quiera casarse contigo es un gran estímulo para ti… porque una 'dama' como tú realmente se merece desprecio, no elogios. Yo sé qué clase de mujer eres, Candy… ¡Jamás voy a olvidar a quien encontraron en un establo con su amante! Tú en estos momentos no vales nada, pero el buen nombre de los Leagan podrá tapar las vergüenzas que causas a la familia Andrew. Aun así, no creo que sea suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que en vez de mejorar tu vida has decidido hundirte más en el fango de la inmundicia. No te basto revolcarte con Terry en los establos del colegio, sino que también hasta hace poco vivías con un hombre en este mismo apartamento… ¡No eres nada más que una cualquiera! Quien sabe con cuantos más te has acostado y…"

"¡Cállate!" grito Candy mientras su certera bofetada acallo bruscamente la letanía de insultos desbordando la boca de Elisa, quien de repente se encontró besando el suelo bajo la fuerza del impacto del golpe propinado.

"¡Salvaje!" rugió la señora Leagan, levantándose como un resorte del sofá para arrodillarse apresuradamente al lado de su hija agredida, quien lloraba como una chiquilla tirada en el piso.

"¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a entrar a mi casa para insultarme!" expresó Candy, su cuerpo entero temblando de ira palpitante y escasamente contenida, "Estoy cansada de que ustedes se metan en mi vida, en mi trabajo y ahora no voy a permitir que se metan en mi dormitorio. Desde hace mucho tiempo deje de usar el apellido Andrew porque no deseaba ser una carga o una vergüenza para la familia, pero más que nada no deseaba ser sometida a este tipo de escrutinio por personas tan crueles como ustedes. Y es cierto: vivo en este apartamento que a ustedes les puede parece inmundo pero es un MI hogar y lo pago YO con mi esfuerzo y trabajo. En cambio tú, Elisa… ¡Apuesto de que todo lo que traes puesto personalmente no te ha costado un solo centavo porque todo lo pagan tus padres! Tú no sabes lo que es ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo. Jamás en tu vida has movido un dedo o te has esforzado por lograr algo porque estas acostumbrada a que todo te lo den y que te sirvan en un azafate de plata… pero me pregunto si sabes el precio que algún día tendrás que pagar, Elisa. Verdaderamente es una lástima que las mujeres que se hacen llamar 'damas' como tú nunca serán libres de tener algo propio. Tal vez algún día te casarás, pero dudo que sea con un hombre al que amas. Te irás de la casa de tus padres para convertirte en la propiedad de tu marido, incapaz de hacer o decir algo que no sea por completo del agrado de tu esposo."

Candy podía sentir la ira fluyendo lentamente a través de su cuerpo, la adrenalina aun afectando el ritmo de su corazón. El alivio inicial que sintió al profesar ese discurso que tantas veces recito en su mente apenas comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo. Ella sabía que realmente no había golpeado a Elisa con toda su fuerza. De lo contrario, estaba segura de que si hubiese convertido sus nudillos en un puño a última hora tal como lo deseaba en sus adentros, habría roto fácilmente la nariz de la chica y en esos momentos manchas rojas de sangre estarían salpicadas por todo el suelo. La chica postrada en el piso había cometido un error fatal en subestimar su ira y, por lo tanto, fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la bofetada hizo contacto con su mejilla, desplomándose en el suelo como un saco de patatas. Respirando profundamente, Candy, aun firme en su sitio, se propuso al concluir el discurso que había formado muchas veces con tanta elocuencia en su mente en la presencia de dos pasmadas mujeres en el piso delante de ella que la observaban destillando puro odio en sus miradas.

"¿Y sabes que será lo peor, Elisa? Tu no serás capaz de hacer algo sobre esto, porque eres incapaz de ganarte la vida con tus propias manos… siempre estarás en deuda con tu marido o sometida a sus deseos." Candy lamento el futuro lamentable de Elisa, a pesar de que la chica jamás entendería ese concepto de libertad. En ese preciso momento Candy se sintió verdaderamente afortunada pues a pesar de todas las maquinaciones de la familia, gracias a Albert ella permanecería siempre libre para escoger su destino.

"Todo será suyo..." continuo esbozando una leve sonrisa triunfal, "y tú tendrás que confiar en él y en su buena voluntad hacia ti para todo... incluso los zapatos que usas. Dime ahora, ¿Quién es la mendiga aquí? ¿Yo, la persona que puede ganarse la vida y elige su destino, o alguien que ni siquiera puede comprar un par de zapatos sin primero tener que pedir dinero alguien? Yo no tengo que esperar un marido de alta sociedad que me mantenga y me pague mis gustos finos. En verdad, ahora todo lo que siento por ti es lastima…"

"¡Maldita huérfana!" bramó Elisa, tratando de ponerse en pie para atacar a Candy.

"¡Basta!" grito la Sra. Leagan, súbitamente temiendo una pelea desigual y, por lo tanto, deteniendo a su hija para que no saliera de ese lugar en peores condiciones, "¡Candy! Tú eres una grosera salvaje, no sé cómo envolviste a mi hijo en tus garras. ¡No puedo creer que semejante criatura se vaya a convertir en la esposa de mi hijo!" la señora soltó el brazo de su hija y se dirigió a la ventana, dando una clara señal de asentir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a alguien esperando en la calle. Pánico infundió el cuerpo de Candy por instinto cuando vio a la dama haciendo ese gesto, ya que algo muy profundo en sus entrañas le indico que la situación estaba a punto de hacerse más complicada.

"Existen muchas maneras de domar una fiera tan salvaje como tú, y no dudo que Niel podrá hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de encontrar el látigo correcto…" añadió mientras un brusco chofer del tamaño de una montaña y de aspecto sumamente desagradable entraba en el pequeño apartamento sin aviso previo.

"Candy, te presento a Sam… mi nuevo chofer. Fue el guardaespaldas personal de nuestro último presidente y muy apto en el uso de armas, boxeo y combate. Puedes asistir a tu fiesta de compromisos por tu propia cuenta o con unos cuantos moretes ocultos bajo tu corpiño… realmente no me importa. Pero viendo la manera como agrediste a mi hija, me alegro de tener la ayuda de Sam para escoltarte a la mansión. ¡Ahora camina!" dijo la mujer, tomando forzosamente el brazo de la joven, haciendo que esta caminara casi a tropezones.

La señora Leagan inicialmente estaba contra a la idea absurda de un matrimonio entre su hijo y esa horrible chica que parecía más adecuada para la vida entre las cabras de montaña que la mansión Andrew en Chicago. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la posición económica mucho más ventajosa de la única hija adoptiva del tío William. Candy, en efectivo, era la única heredera de la vasta fortuna Andrew, y precario estado de salud del viejo hacia ese compromiso una propuesta más aceptable. Imaginando todo el poder y la fortuna de la familia Andrew finalmente en sus manos, Sara Leagan estaba dispuesta a casar su amado hijo con esa fiera bestial.

"No puedo creer que seas tan desagradecida con el tío abuelo William" mascullo entre dientes, indicando al chofer que se ocupara de la maleta de la chica, "¡Después de todo lo que él te ha brindado! Y ahora que ya está viejo y muy enfermo, ¡Su última voluntad es que te cases con alguien de buena cuna y quien mejor que Niel! Deja de resistirte y camina. Vas a comprometerte con Neil… lo vas a hacer así sea lo último que hagas. No te atrevas a gritar cuando salgamos porque Sam te pondrá una mordaza y te atara como el cerdo salvaje que eres. Como vez, no estoy jugando así que camina y deja de quejarte."

A pesar de la furia y el terror que provocaban las palabras de esa mujer en su corazón, Candy respiré profundamente y resolvió a tener plena confianza en la promesa de Albert. Sin embargo, aunque en su mente ella sabía que el pondría un fin a esa pesadilla para que nada le sucediera, la rubia no podría dejar de temer la noche que la esperaba. Mientras caminaba por las escaleras y hacia el coche en espera, Candy sólo pudo elevar una oración en silencio, rogando que la mañana siguiente llegara rápidamente… de esa manera no tendría que soportar un minuto más en manos de las mujeres Leagan.

**_Continuara..._**

_0o0o0o0o0_

_**Faby Andley:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y si, estamos muy de acuerdo que Albert es esa persona, y que es un amor destinado para Candy, Un amor sincero y puro._

_**Nadia M Andrew:** Estamos de acuerdo contigo, mas claro ni el agua, en el manga hay muchos indicios que nos llevan a los sentimientos de Candy por Albert, ella jamas antes lo busco con tanta desesperación, y después de pasar muchos momentos juntos para ella es importante encontrarlo._

_**Amigoca:** Wow nena, en verdad tus comentarios nos llegan mucho, es un gusto para ambas que nuestra historia te agrade, y como dices nosotras también pensamos lo mismo, hacemos un buen equipo, nos gusta trabajar juntas. En cuanto la platica de Candy y Eleanor jejeje muy buena verdad?_

_**Guest:** Nosotras también queremos que Albert sea feliz._

_**Yuukychan:** Eso es lo que quisimos transmitir, ambas perspectivas, de como cada uno tiene sentimientos encontrados. Ambos amandose y deseando lo mejor para el otro._

_**Friditas:** Nena, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, en verdad nos es grato que nuestro trabajo te gusto, ambas admiramos el tuyo, y nos complace que nuestro trabajo te guste. Como sabrás es un gran reto trabajar en pareja porque somos de distintos países, idiomas y sobre todo nuestros estilos son muy diferentes, pero nos hemos acoplado tan bien que ya nos gusto demasiado trabajar juntas. Y como dices una madre es una madre y siempre defendera a sus hijos sean lo que sean, en ese aspecto se comprende porque Eleanor quiere sacar ventaja de la pobre pecas._

_**Carito Andrew:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y trataremos de no demorar los capítulos. Pero si lo hacemos quiero que nos comprendas ya que como explique es mucho el trabajo para escribir un solo capítulo._

_**Lukyta:** Gracias por estar al pendiente de nuestro trabajo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado._

_**Lu de Andrew:** Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y también nos agrado mucho esa platica entre ambas rubias... Y el que Candy reconociera su amor es porque solo necesitaba ver perdido algo para saber lo que ha tenido ¿no crees?_

_**Azukrita:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y estar al pendiente de nuestra historia, y veras que no, el amor siempre triunfa._

_**Patito:** Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y que te agrede nuestro trabajo y si, es muy difícil escribir y lo es mas escribir en pareja._

_**AnaEdith:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, a nosotros también nos hace llorar, estamos escribiendo y llorando jajaja, porque tratamos de reflejar los sentimientos de ambos rubios, y es comprensible como Eleanor aborda a Candy ya que esta desesperada por su único hijo ¿Que madre no lo estaría, no crees?_

_**Karysthel:** Me da mucho gusto que estuvieras aburrida y que te hayas animado a leer nuestra historia, es comprensible ya que cambiamos nuestra cuenta, en esta cuenta muy poco nos conocen jejeje es difícil pero nos agrada que te haya gustado. Gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos que te siga gustando nuestra historia._

_**Lety:** Que bueno que veas que todo esta cargado de sentimientos porque ese es nuestro propósito explorar los sentimientos de ambos rubios, el que se den cuenta de que están enamorados y que ambos son "Esa persona" que buscan para ser felices._

_**Nandumbu:** Nena! que gran alegría volver a leer un Review tuyo, nos da mucho gusto que nuestra historia te guste, y si, queremos escenas llenas de sentimiento, de pasión, de risas pero que todo llegue al amor._

_**Demonyc:** Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y nos agrada que te guste nuestro fic. y gracias por las porras. Si, el fic se hizo para un concurso y no importa si lo ganamos o no, lo importante es que nuestro trabajo les guste, con eso nos damos por bien servidas. ¡Aunque esperamos ganar jajaja!_

_**Angdl:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sé que nos has leído por separado y te darás cuenta que tenemos estilos muy diferentes, y es un agrado para nosotras que nuestros estilos combinados les gusten._

_Y a todas (os) los que nos leen anonimamente muchas gracias por leerlos, espero que nuestra historia les guste y se animen a escribirnos ya que es una ayuda para nosotras, así podemos mejorar en algunos aspectos, siembre es bueno leer que es lo que les esta gustando y que no. _

**_¡Gracias! Con mucho cariño BA y BM Andrew - Chiquita Andrew y CandyFann 72 _**

_..._

_..._


	4. Capitulo 4

**- Capítulo 4 -**

Albert bajó la escalera de mármol a toda prisa, esperando vislumbrar a la ninfa rubia que se escapó del gran salón tan pronto como su anuncio fue hecho. Aun en medio de la multitud reunida en la estancia, él podía sentir el regocijo de la joven... la libertad que latía en su corazón cuando ella corrió en medio de los atónitos invitados para hacerse camino hacia los jardines manicurados de la gran mansión. Miró alrededor de los árboles más cercanos, sabiendo intuitivamente que la encontraría probablemente sentada sobre las ramas más altas. Viendo un atisbo de cinta rosa flotando a la deriva con la brisa de primavera, Albert detectó su presencia entre los arbustos más altos. Sonriendo con gozo, corrió hacia el lugar de donde el melódico sonido de una risa conocida provenía y finalmente encontró a la dueña de su corazón bailando en el césped detrás de los arbustos, tan libre y desinhibida como una niña en las praderas vírgenes de Norte América.

"¡Ahí estás!", exclamó, agarrándola por la cintura y girándola alrededor, extrayendo más risa cristalina y alegre de su garganta, "Pensé que podrías estar encaramada ya en el árbol más alto. Estaba tratando de calcular cómo iba a llegar a ti sin asustarte y no hacerte caer."

"¡Albert, estuviste maravilloso!" proclamo entre risas, aferrándose al cuello de su amado con ambas manos, "¡Soy libre! ¡Y nunca tendré que preocuparme por los Leagan interfiriendo en mi vida otra vez! ¡Albert! ¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho? Siento que me has devuelto mi vida".

Albert dejó de hacerla girar, inclinando su cabeza para tiernamente tocar su frente con la de ella. "Tú siempre serás libre de elegir tu camino, mi querida Candy..." susurro con su cálido aliento acariciando el rostro de la chica, "eso siempre ha sido mi prioridad. La riqueza no es nada sin la libertad de elegir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. El dinero no compra la felicidad o buena salud: todo lo que hace es darte mejores oportunidades. Tú sabiamente elegiste un camino de autosuficiencia... tu educación el único tipo de riqueza que aceptarías en tu libremente. Creo que la persona maravillosa en esta situación eres tú... por tener el coraje de seguir tu corazón y tus convicciones y no permitir que nadie dicte cómo debes vivir tu vida. Gracias a ti y a tus creencias, fui capaz de permanecer a tu lado cuando estaba indefenso y necesita a una persona bondadosa a mi lado...Así que soy yo quien debería estar agradecido, Candy... y lo estoy. Sinceramente estoy agradecido por tenerte en mi vida una vez más. Dices que te devolví tu vida, mas tu eres la razón de mi ser."

"Albert…yo…" murmullo la joven, acariciando el cuello de Albert con sus dedos mientras su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar con emoción.

"Shhh…no digas nada…" rogó Albert estrechando a Candy entre sus brazos, no queriendo dejarla ir en ese instante, deseando embriagarse completamente con el vino de sus labios, "Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar pero no aquí… y no en esos momentos. Quisiera pedirte que regreses al Hogar de Pony este mismo día. Yo me marcho ahora mismo a Lakewood y podría organizar para que el chofer de George te lleve a ti después que arregles tus cosas en el apartamento. Mañana llegare por ti a primera luz… te estaré esperando en tu colina favorita y tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar acerca del futuro… ¿Qué te parece?"

Ella lo miro a los ojos, hipnotizada por un par de pozos cristalinos de azul cobalto que parecía mirar directamente hasta su propia alma, dejando al desnudo todos sus temores y recelos, pero también revelando la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Candy sabía que en esos momentos Albert podría pedirle que lo siguiera al infierno, y ella lo haría, confiando siempre que su abrazo garantizaba su seguridad. Entregada a ese amor que surgía entre ellos, él podía pedir cualquier cosa de ella, y ella jamás se negaría.

"Te equivocas Albert…yo estaré esperando por ti" susurro tan cerca de su rostro que Albert no pudo contener un escalofrío de placer corriendo a través de su cuerpo como un rayo de energía.

"Candy…" gimió con una suave voz ronca, repentinamente consciente de la calidez extendiéndose como miel en los lugares que un par de pequeñas manos acariciaban

"Shhh… no digas nada…" sonrió ella, percibiendo como los brazos que la rodeaban se estrecharon con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde su último encuentro, y ahora ellos finalmente estaban juntos y solos, lejos de las conspiraciones y falsos destinos impuestos sobre ellos. Ahora era su turno y juntos podrían establecer un rumbo firme para un futuro compartido. De alguna manera, no importando lo que se necesitarían hacer, ellos tendrían una vida propia, con o sin el apellido Andrew. Esta era una promesa tácita, pero una que sentían creciendo dentro de sus corazones.

De repente, la necesidad de sellar esa promesa con un beso se convirtió en una necesidad abrumadora... Sus cuerpos, tan acostumbrados a compartir afecto fraternal, ahora exigían algo más íntimo y sublime... una caricia especial que nacía como fruto del tierno amor entre ellos. Suavemente, ella retiro sus brazos del cuello de Albert, cautelosamente tocando los labios del joven con sus dedos. Al sentir la caricia de sus manos, Albert contuvo su aliento, estudiando cada expresión refleja en ese bello rostro frente a él. Podía ver el reflejo de ese amor, un sentido de asombro y sorpresa... así como algo más... deseo... ¡Sí! . Podía ver un atisbo de deseo inocente en la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes que cautivaron su propia mirada azul cobalto.

Habían estado tan cerca de compartir un beso el día anterior... y ahora finalmente estaban listos y libres de hacerlo. Albert se inclinó hacia ella suavemente y vio sus ojos cerrarse en anticipación... Su corazón palpitó dentro de su pecho furiosamente, pero la perspectiva de finalmente probar un beso de esos labios evaporó todos sus temores y aprehensión. Tomando su barbilla con una mano, la levantó ligeramente para encontrar esos labios que lo esperaban ansiosos...

Candy podía sentir su dulce aliento suavemente acercándose a ella, mientras el ritmo de su corazón desviaba su atención lejos de sus piernas temblorosas. Se sintió transportada a otra dimensión, donde nadie más importaba... en ese momento precioso el tiempo pertenecía solo a ellos dos… sus labios a punto de fundirse en la magia de ese amor que se surgía como una luz reluciente de sus corazones...

"Candy…" susurró, con su boca finalmente casi sobre ese par de labios de rubíes que había querido probar desde hace mucho tiempo…

"¡POUPETT!" grito la chica, al sentir una bolita de carne y pelo saltando sobre sus hombros, haciéndola perder el balance y caer sentada sobre el césped.

"¡POUPETT!" amonestó a la mascota el joven rubio, agarrando su mofeta por la piel, "¡Te dicho muchas veces que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando ellos están conversando!"

"No la regañes mucho Albert…" rió Candy exasperada por la pérdida de otra oportunidad, "ella me ha extrañado a mi tanto como yo te he extrañado a ti"

Entre risas ahogadas, Albert ayudo a Candy a ponerse en pie para luego guiar a la chica al garaje de la mansión.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol finalmente iluminaron el hogar de Pony, Candy llego corriendo hacia la colina. A lo largo de su corta vida, jamás se había sentido tan libre y feliz como en esa mañana. El amanecer resplandecía como en un hermoso paraíso y su lugar favorito le ofrecía una magnífica visión de belleza terrenal que pocos sabían apreciar. Candy sonrió al recordar como nada más que el día anterior fue salvada otra vez por Albert… enmascarado como el elusivo tío abuelo William. Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, recordó la expresión atónita en la cara de toda la familia Leagan al ver entrar a Albert en aquel salón de fiestas, plantándose firme y con obvia seguridad de sí mismo frente a todos los presentes. Una vez más Albert le devolvía a manos llenas esa libertad que siempre había amado…

El matiz rojizo del amanecer se mezcló perfectamente con el rubor de su rostro al recordar el beso que casi estuvieron a punto de compartir. Sin tan solo Poupett no hubiese sido tan efusiva en su bienvenida…ellos hubieran sellado ese beso tan ansiado por ambos en los jardines de la mansión Andrew.

Suspirando profundamente, Candy sintió como la paz que tanto ansiaba en su vida finalmente estaba a su alcance. Después de todos sus momentos de amargura y soledad, sabía que era hora de dejar atrás todo su pasado para vivir plenamente su presente… para poder amar a _**esa persona**_ sin ninguna sombra en el horizonte. Con el trinar de los pájaros haciendo coro a su voz, Candy comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de las personas que habían pasado por su vida y que siempre recordaría. Sabía que siempre los llevaría en su corazón por formaban partes muy importantes de su niñez y adolescencia, pero era tiempo de guardan esos recuerdos del pasado y forjar un nuevo futuro. La brisa fresca de la mañana llenaba de paz ese momento de divina perfección, un momento en el cual Candy finalmente dejaba su pasado atrás…

"¡Anthony! ¡Stear! ¡Terry! Adiós…" grito a los cielos, rompiendo el silencio de su paraíso terrenal, "adiós mis queridos amigos, siempre los recordare… y los llevare presentes." Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin poder contenerlas, resbalando una a una por sus tersas mejillas.

"Pequeña… Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes…" Las lágrimas en sus ojos se secaron de repente al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía… y esa frase… Esas palabras que escucho en su niñez…eran exactamente las palabras de su príncipe, ¡El príncipe de la colina! Jamás olvidaría esa frase; ella las llevaba siempre presentes en su mente y su recuerdo había sido su mejor aliciente cuando Albert no estaba a su lado… ¡Albert! "¡El príncipe de la colina… esa voz!" pronuncio en sus adentros, apretando con su mano temblorosa la insignia que siempre portaba alrededor de su cuello.

Poco a poco Candy giro su trémulo cuerpo hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz… el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Después de tantos años, su amado príncipe volvía… después de tantos años su príncipe estaba presente en ese lugar y con las mismas palabras que aun llevaba grabadas en su corazón.

Detrás del padre árbol, una figura comenzó a distinguirse en la bruma de la neblina matutina. El corazón de Candy se paró por un par de latidos al notar los tenues rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de su príncipe. Su corazón no se había equivocado… una vez más al escuchar esa voz la reconoció… era… su Albert… su príncipe… Las dos personas que amaba eran una misma. "¡Anohito… Albert!" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de correr a los brazos de su amado.

Albert la recibió entre sus cálidos brazos, su corazón desbordando con la misma felicidad que brillaba en el rostro de la rubia. Conocía el significado especial de esas palabras para Candy, pues al recobrar su memoria comprendió que él era el príncipe del que ella tantas veces había hablado… recordando la confesión de que ese príncipe misterioso había sido su primer amor… Mas ahora él deseaba con todo su corazón ser el último amor en la vida de Candy. "¡Candy! ¡Mi pequeña!" dijo a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo de su amada.

"Albert, no lo puedo creer… tú eres… mi príncipe… mi príncipe de la colina. Eres mi primer amor…" declaro contra el pecho que en el que tantas veces busco refugio.

"Candy… pequeña, cuando recobre mi memoria me alegre de saber que yo era el príncipe del que tu hablabas…y que yo era tu primer amor… pero tengo que confesar que no quiero ser tu primer amor Candy…"

"¿Cómo… que dices Albert?" pregunto separando su rostro del pecho de Albert, completamente confundida por las palabras de su amado.

"Si pequeña, no quiero ser tu primer amor…" contesto fijando su mirada en un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban desconcertadas, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, "No quiero ser tu primer amor porque quiero ser el último amor de tu vida… quiero ser tu único amor, quiero ser _**esa persona**_ que llene tu corazón de felicidad y pasión. Quiero ser esa persona que siempre esté presente en tus pensamientos día y noche… quiero ser la persona más importante en tu vida… porque tú eres todo eso para mí. Tú eres la mujer que amo. Te amo Candy White Andrew."

"¡Albert…! Tú… tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida" profeso bajo la cálida mirada de su amado, rindiéndose a ese amor claramente predestinado, "siempre has estado a mi lado, presente en cada momento: no solo eres mi príncipe, también eres mi amigo, mi compañero. Tú eres mi confidente… y ahora eres… mi amor. Te amo Albert."

Su vinculo finalmente era claro y sus cuerpos se moldearon perfectamente en un fuerte abrazo. Después de añorar esa cercanía del uno al otro, finalmente eran capaces de declarar a los cuatro vientos que su amor era verdadero y fuerte, y juntos lucharían por la oportunidad de ser felices.

Con el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, Albert comenzó a enjuagar el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica, secando con un beso cada lágrima que había sido derramada.

"Te amo Candy…" murmuro suavemente, cuando sus labios finalmente se posaron sobre los labios de su amada, sellando el destino de ambos con ese beso que tanto habían deseado.

0o0 _**¿ Fin ?** _0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Queremos agradecer sinceramente a las siguientes personas por su apoyo:

**Yuukychan, Azukrita, Patito**** , Karysthel, Lety, Nandumbu, Amigocha, Demonyc, Paloma, Erika Reyes, Josie, ****Trastuspies, Patty Castillo, Ale Salinas, Liovana Hernandez Gonzalez, Lizvet Ardray, Lu de Andrew, AnaEdith, Friditas, Chicuelita99, Faby Andley, lady susi, mfloresmayes, Nadia M Andrew, Lukyta, Angdl, Carito Andrew **y **GUEST **que han dejado su comentario.

Como hemos mencionado anteriormente, este fic fue un reto del grupo Candy Brujas Andrew y hemos recibido tanto apoyo que estamos considerando hacer una continuación… necesitamos sus comentarios para saber si desean que esta historia continúe por un tiempo más.

Para agradecer su apoyo, hemos hecho firmas personalizadas para conmemorar nuestro fic. Si desean una, por favor busquen a **Chiquita Andrew** o **Candy Fann **en Facebook.

Les agradecemos de todo corazón su tiempo y apoyo, y recuerden de buscar nuestras historias individuales en FanFiction: Chiquita Andrew, Candyfan72.

Que la paz reine siempre en sus vidas. Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Anuncio

ANUNCIO

Gracias todo su apoyo, comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia que continuara debido al interés que ha generado por ustedes…

Continuaremos la historia en otro mini fic titulado

"Enamorada de Anohito", que ya está disponible a todas ustedes.

Gracias por continuar leyendo y espero que nuestro nuevo mini fic sea de su agrado!


End file.
